How to Make Ron Jealous
by FanFictionParty
Summary: Hermione starts to get jealous over Ron and Lavender, and a idea from Ginny makes Hermione try to get Ron jealous, but will new, nervous and surprising feelings get in the way? HG/GW, GL.
1. Ginny's Great Lebanese Idea!

**A/N:** My first Yuri/Lesbian thingy.. and Hermione is very OOC/ different and this chapter is short cause' I wanted to see how many people like this.

The more Reviews/Hits..the more chapters!

**Pairing: Hermione/Ginny**

**Summary: Hermione starts to get jealous over Ron and Lavender, and a idea from Ginny makes Hermione get Ron jealous in a very... different way**

I growled under my breath, It was digusting. Lavender and Ron were making out for merlins sake!

"Just make him jealous..." I heard Ginny mutter from my side, I gaped and shook my head.

"How the hell do I make him jealous!" I hissed under my breath, I pretended to read 'DA; Dark arts for dummys' when Ron looked over, but he was again ocuppied with Slutty mc Slut slut when she attacked his mouth...again.

"Duh! Obviously you find someone else and make out with them in front of him!" Ginny said a little too loudly for comfort, she was so like Ron. It was annoying and hurt alot of innocent ear drums.

"Who would kiss me! and don't say Harry, he's too... Harry." I replied, Ginny glared at me "I wasn't going to say Harry.." I rolled my eyes "I was going to say someone like... Seamus. or maybe Lee Jordan.."

"Lee Jordan! I hardly know him!" I say, Ginny tuts "Naive Hermione. Lee is apparently so desperate that he would actually go all the way...girl or guy."

"Ginny!" I almost yell, seriously!

"What? it's the truth, and Seamus would kiss anyone for a sickle.." I pale, I actually can't believe Ginny would think I would buy someone to kiss me.

"I'm not buying anyone to do that, it's like buying a Prostitute.."

Suddenly Ginny's face brightened "I know! how about you kiss a girl instead?"

"W-what?" I replied, feeling slightly faint. She wasn't serious.. was she?

"Well.. if Ron thought you were a Lesbian, maybe he would get more Jealous and maybe try to make you straight!" Ginny explained, like it was the easiest and most full-proof plan.

I put my head in my hands "Ginny...your a lost cause'"

Ginny smirked "I try my best"

**A/N: **I might put all my other stories on hold for this one, so yeah. Peace!


	2. Love at first headlock?

**A/N: This chapter has swearing in it..so be warned and I am going to change the POV's from time to time, any character but mainly Ginny and Hermione..**

**Pairing: Hermione/Ginny**

**Summary: Hermione starts to get jealous over Ron and Lavender, and a comment from Ginny gives Hermione a Idea.**

**Hermiones POV**

It's been a week since Ginny told me the plan.

"Find a lesbian and snog her..In front of Ron!" Ginny said, as we walked pass the lake.

"Ginny.." I say calmly. she looked to me, confusion on her face.

"Yeah?"

"You are...you are stupid." Ginny gaped at me. I only stared at her blankly.

"Why in the hell am I stupid.." Ginny says, trying to defend herself. badly

"A..you don't speak like a normal human being and B..who in Hogwarts is a lesbian!" I look around at the other girls, none look Lesbianish.

"Weeeel there is Millicent" Ginnt sing-songed.

"W-what! but shes a Slytherin..and and she head-locked me second year!" Ginny just smiled and 'awed'

"Aww true love at first head-lock!"

I wanted to hit her..so badly..

* * *

><p>After going through a list of out of the closet Lesbians, we only found one Gryffindor.<p>

"I never knew Katie was a Lesbian.." I mutter, Ginny only laughs a little.

"Wow I knew you didn't really know alot about Qudditch..but you didn't know enough to actually know about the players?"

"Shut up.." I mutter, red tinting my cheeks. Ginny smirked and said excitely "Okay, remember what we said, you got to admit your feelings and get steady and then kiss her in front of Ron..then the jealously hits him hard!"

"Do we have to do this..and do I have to do this and not you?" I asked, almost pleaded.

"Cause' I'm his bloody sister, he would only get angry that I didn't tell him and relieved I won't be going out with 'un'trust worthy boys! and plus He probably won't have the hots for me..that would be sick!" Ginny cringed and pushed me towards Katie, catching her attention.

"Oh Hi Hermione." She greeted "How are you?" I took a big breath.

"Katie..we need to talk in private!" I say, grabbing Katie's arm. I walking her to the closest classroom pass Ginny, who was smirking evilly.

"Urm..whats up?" Katie asks, I sigh and put on my best acting face. I grab Katie's arm in a very shy way "U-um..well.."

I hope Ginny is praying for her life at this moment, cause' if this doesn't work...

"Well..Katie.. I've got something to admit.." I (acted) said, shyly. Katie just nodded for me to continue "Well..Katie..I've been having these feelings for you.."

Ginny..is going to die someday

"I love you Katie.." I mutter the last bit, hiding my face. Trying not to scream and break down.

When I eventually looked up, Katie was staring at me. she coughed and said "Hermione..I hardly know you much..but you seem like a nice girl but I can't be with anyone at the moment.."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"I just broke up with Millicent.." She said, she walked pass me "Bye Hermione.."

"Bye.." I wanted to puke..images..scarring me..

And a vision of me killing Ginny made me run out of the classroom, hunting Ginny.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ginny screamed in laughter "SERIOUSLY KATIE AND MILLICENT! IN ALL MY DAYS-"<p>

"Ginny..shut up.." I mutter "I've just been through the most embarasing thing in my entire life!" Ginny giggled.

"What?" I look up, what could be more embarasing?

"You still have to snog a girl soon..so it isn't the MOST embarasing thing" I glared at Ginny, she just smiled at me sweetly. Well that is true..

"Your pushing you luck.." I mutter, returning to my potions essay "Oh...Ginny" I say.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked, lounging on one of the plush chairs.

"Don't you have Transfiguration?"

"SHIIIITE!" Ginny shouted, jumping up. She rushed out of the room taking her brown bag with her.

I stifle a laugh "She didn't even bother to check if I was right..Transfiguration isn't for another hour for her.." I shake my head and continue with my essay, I didn't notice a person sit beside me.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the really small chapter..but I have major writers block at the moment. I just wanted to post something to keep you guy's happy, and thanks to djsrocks I took your review to account and now I am using british words..such as snog XD**

**And please be paitien with me..I'm so glad you guy's like this story, I am trying my best not to give up on this..I might invole some Boy love..tell me if you don't mind.. thanks :)**


	3. NOTE

Note:

A new chapter of 'How to Make Ron Jealous' will be up ASAP, I just need to adress a few things.

One: I am going back and correcting error's in the story, nothing serious or big will change so you dont have to check.

Two: I will warn you that some of the character's will be slightly or very OOC, Sorry about that but I kinda want to make the characters less... them. Hermione would

be too Hermione to kiss a girl to make Ron Jealous so she will be kinda different and hopefully funny to you guys.

Three: My Half-Term Holiday is ending so I might be too tired from school or busy doing homework to write sometimes, but I am going to try.

That is all, wait paiently for another chapter!~


	4. Pfft I defiantly don't like her!

**A/N: Like I promised, a new chapter! I have a clear idea of where to steer this story! The Plot/Romance will come soon! BTW The P.O.V Between characters will change throughout chapters.**

**-Hermione P.O.V-**

After the happy sensation of making Ginny pay, I sat back. Looking intently at my nearly finished Essay, I nearly jumped when I heard a cough beside me.

I turned to see Harry, who looked... a bit nervous?

"Hey Harry." I greeted the Boy wonder, my eyes trailing back to my essay.

"Hey Mione'." Harry greeted back, his voice laced with something... _Depressed? _

"Is something wrong Harry?" I asked my almost Brother, putting my full attention on his depressed/frustrated face.

"Yeah... I need to ask..." He trailed, I urged him on. I wanted to hear the juice!

"Well, Mione' your a girl right?" He nervously muttered.

I glared.

"O-of course, I didn't mean you were a ...-"

"Just get on with it Harry."

Harry smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry. Anyway... Since your a girl, I need some advice..."

I raise my eyebrow. "Love Advice?" I inquired, probably thinking this was about Ginny or some other girl.

"Yeah, kinda..." Harry nervously nodded, his Green eye's filled with slight confusion.

"Before I say it though, Mione' you would never.. judge me? We are like family..."

"Of course not!" I said. "Your like my Brother, whatever you were I would still love you the same way!" I smiled, taking Harry's hand in mine.

"Well... since the whole 'Voldemort-Is-Always-Trying-To-Kill-Me' I've never had a chance to socialize with other people in different houses so everyone thinks they already know me... But I have a.. Crush on someone..." Harry explains, whispering the last bit.

"It's okay to have a crush on someone... who is it? If you don't mind saying...?" I asked, really curious to know who the lucky girl is.

"Well..." Harry began. "That person is in a different house from us..."

"There's nothing wrong with Inter-House relasonship's. What's so bad about your crush?" I asked, slightly fearing the worse.

"Well... Firstly... it's not a girl... It's a boy..." Harry looks away as he says this.

"Why does everyone want to be gay around here!" I mutter to myself.

"What?" Harry looks back at me, I could sense the fear of rejection.

I laugh softly. "I still love you Harry." I hug him tightly. "The upside is I now have a Gay-Bestfriend!"

Harry let out something between a small laugh and groan. "You wouldn't be so happy with who I like..."

"I'm sure he is not _that _bad..." I comfortly say, but inside I'm feeling like I jinxed it.

"It's Draco Malfoy."

I splutter on air, coughing. I turned my shocked face to Harry.

"Y-you can't be serious.. he's a spoilt brat.. his Father is a Deatheater! Plus, He doesn't take kindly to... people like me.." Harry sighs sadly

"I know, I know... it's just, I constantly think about him. Wondering how life would be with him... of course convinced not to join the dark side... but still... I'm actually kinda angry at myself for these... feelings.." Harry said, getting frustrated.

"Well... no one can choose who they love..." I say, patting Harry on the back gently.

"W-who said I loved hi-"

"It's obvious you do, don't you get butterflies when he's near?" I sighed, at the naivety of Harry.

"Yeah..."

"Do you think about him every hour, and every minute and so on..?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Do you imagine yourself in the future, with him..?"

"Yeah.."

"Then your in love..." I smiled.

"Thanks Mione'... but How do I tell him? He's going to... tell.. but I need to say it!" Harry asked, his face becoming more stressed.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll know when it's time..."

**-Ginny's P.O.V-**

Damn that Granger!

Making me walk all the way to the Transfiguration Department, costing me 20 minutes of lusious relaxing time!

I growled, That girl can be sneaky!

I sighed, the anger suddenly gone. I was left with my thoughts.

I don't know why I suggested Hermione to snog a girl, I don't even know if Ron would like her enough to 'Change' her back.

So many things could go wrong.

A. Hermione could find a girl willing, snog her in front of Ron. (And possibly others.) Ron thinks it's the best for her, _Hermione gets no Man and alot of questioning stares forever._

B. Hermione cannot find a girl who likes her back enough, ends up watching sadly as Ron and Lavender 'wuv' each other, they get married. _Hermione dies Old, Rotten and Alone_.

C. Hermione snogs the girl, in front of Ron. But feels a little tingle with the girl then decides to become Lebanese. Marries the girl, Ron watches from the sidelines. _Realizing his love, Ron then dies Old, Rotten and Alone. _Which normally wouldn't matter to me, but Ron might try to feed off my money and food.

A idea pops into my head.

Maybe... someone who knows the plan, knows Hermione close enough, and is most likely not to make Hermione fall in love with could do it...

Maybe, _I_ could snog Hermione? I know her well enough, I made the plan and Hermione is sure not to fall in love with me. We're like Sisters!

I didn't know why that thought made me sad.

I'm defiantly doing it as a friend, I don't like Hermione... even though she is pretty, (She doesn't agree.) Smart and a good person in general.

Pfft. I _defiantly_ don't like like her...

But we could risk outcome A, I would make sure Hermione was protected from the... Homophobes. Although Katy is fine and most of the Wizarding World accepts gays. (Now there are potions to conceive with the same sex.)

I nodded to myself.

I'll tell Hermione I found the girl.

_Me._

I still don't know why that certain thought made me giddy.

**A/N: How was that for you guys? Review, Fav, etc.**

**The next chapter might be coming soon.~**


	5. Granger Danger

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys, I really appreciate your reviews and the fact that people are actually reading this story! Thanks a million.**

**FYI, This story is now M rated, whenever a scene is M Rated. I will say so, so you guys can skip it if your uncomfortable about **_**those**_** things.**

**-Hermione's P.O.V-**

The Day soon became Evening, I was still thinking about what Harry admitted to me.

It was hard to believe, yet. I still had to accept him, _he is _like my Brother.

Stupid family intincts, Malfoy was going to pay if he hurt Harry.

Life seemed so much simpler, fighting Evil Wizards and Adventuring around Hogwarts was much more fun than a Quest to kiss a girl to make Ronald Wealsey _Jealous. _Along with the struggles of my new Gay-bestfriend.

It's as bad as those Muggle TV Sitcoms I used to watch when I was younger.

When I reached the common room, I let a sigh of relief escape.

As much as I love to learn, everything that's happening is leaving me feel... _Exhausted. _

Walking up the steps towards the Girls Dorm, I entered to find Lavender applying too much make-up. I secretly wished she would die from the chemicals.

Putting my stuff down, I changed into more Casual clothes. I wasn't going anywhere. (Hopefully.)

"Heey Hermione." Lavender greeted, just realizing I entered the room. _Probably too caught up in herself_... I thought bitterly.

"Hi Lavender." I greeted back, masking my anger.

"Sooo... has Won won talked about me? If he has, what has he said?" Lavender asked, her voice laced with 'Naivety'. She should stop acting like a three year old, it's not cute. At. All.

"I don't think he had the chance. Lately a big, ugly Carp has been sucking his face. Every hour and minute..." I mutter, unfortantly loud enough for Lavender.

"What!" Lavender stopped applying the make-up, turning around so fast it was a blur. Lavender was suddenly in my face, a red flush on her cheeks.

"What did you say?" She asked in a threating tone, her short index finger 3 inches away from my neck.

"I said, I don't think he has the chance, Lately a Big Harp has been playing too loudly. Every hour and minute..." I said, loudly.

"You think I'm stupid! I know what you said!" Lavender yelled.

I didn't want to respond to that one. I don't want a PMSing Lavender in my buisness.

"I don't really care what you thought I said, Just remember, my IQ is much much higher than yours..." I coldly said, walking pass a spluttering Lavender.

"YOU BITC-" I slam the dorm door, walking down to the common room.

Ugh, Lavender is such a Stupid Whor-

"Hey Mione'!" Ginny greets, successfully inturrupting my thoughts.

"Hey Gin'." I Greet back, smiling. We both sit in plush arm chairs, facing eachother.

"So have you been thinking about who your going to kiss?" Ginny asks me, a playful smiled on her lips.

"Ugh, don't even remind me! I have no idea. I might just already give up!" I said, exaspurated.

I watched as Ginny's face turn slightly red, alarmed I asked.

"What's the matter Gin?"

"Urm N-nothing's the matter! Why do you ask?" Ginny nervously rambles.

"Um, because your face has turned bright red...?" I raised a eyebrow.

Ginny looked at me wide-eyed, then she started to look confused then angry then finally slightly forlorn. She turns back to me.

"I'm J-just feeling ill... I just don't like being Babied..."

"Okay then, why don't you go to your bed and lie down for a bit? Or drink something..." I said, smiling at her.

"Yeah.. I should.. go now.. Bye Mione'..." Ginny agreed with me, sounding a bit sad when she said goodbye.

I waved to her as she clumsily climbed the Girl's dorm staircase.

I shook my head, that girl can be outright _weird_ sometimes. I nearly jumped as my Orange fuzz ball of a pet jumped onto my lap, I started to stroke him.

Why was everyone in a strange mood? First, all these changes then everyone acting Depressed or Bitchy, or both.

It's frustrating.

"At least you don't act like them, Crookshanks." I Cooed to my Pet, about to stroke him again when he hissed and jumped off my lap. Slinking into the shadows.

"Fine! I'll just be on my own, stupid cat..." I Angrily mutter to myself, why was everyone in a mood with me!

I glanced around the Common room, it was the usual atsmosphere. A few small groups of girls talking quietly and a few boys joking around. And me, sitting on my bloody lonesome.

"Hey Hermione." A voice greeted behind me.

"Oh, Hi Ron..." I greeted back, picking at a thread off my jumper.

I held back a glare as Ron sat down in front of me, I pretended to interested of the tapestry on the wall.

"So, Hermione. I heard from Lavender you said something about her?" Ron asked, his eyes slightly weary but stern.

I held in a growl.

"What! Ronald Weasley, are you actually trying to... scold me?" I started to yell, Ron flushing.

Everyone was looking, _good_.

"Urm, Hermione. I know Lavender is new to our trio but-"

"Trio! How dare you say that, our Trio ended when one of us decided to go out with a _Whore_!" I yelled, poking Ron harshly in his chest. He yelped.

"Hermione! I thought you were better than that! You should accept Lavender, she is really upset-"

"She should be, because I hate her!" I growled. "I will never accept her Ronald Wealsey, you guys don't even talk about feelings and that stuff. You only suck each others faces off!" My voice louder by the second.

Not even waiting for a response, I fled the common room.

**-Ginny's P.O.V-**

I groaned, hitting my head against my pillow for the millionth time.

Remembering what happened in the Common room, I blushed more.

I walked into the Common room, greeting my friends and the such. I saw Hermione and started to bring up a conversation _about the plan_, she seemed to give up. I was about to tell her I could... _kiss_ her, but I suddenly had _images_ fill my brain.

Me and Hermione making out.

Me and Hermione... _Naked._

I then remembered that she would never like me in that way, I would just be her close friend Ginny. Nothing more, nothing less.

I felt like I was going to cry, so when the Beautiful Hermione asked if I was ill. I said yes, to get away.

I was aroused and sad at the same time, not a good mix.

Sighing once more, I changed into my Pj's. Burrowing into my soft duvet, I slowly closed my eyes.

_"Ginny." A soft voice said, I looked around. I was in a field, flowers blooming and birds singing._

_"Hermione?" I called out._

_"I'm here." The soft voice said, suddenly Hermione was in front of me. Looking beautiful, her hair was down, flowing in the wind. She was also wearing a brilliant white dress. Which complemented her body._

_"Hermione, what are-" Before I could say any more, Dream Hermione flung herself at me. Kissing passionately at my lips._

***M RATED SCENE!* DON'T READ AHEAD IF YOU WANT TO BE INNOCENT!***

_Groaning, I wrapped my pale arms around her. Kissing her back, just as passionately._

_"Mmm, Hermione...What-" I was shushed by the Beautiful siren._

_"Shush, just enjoy it... I want to make you feel good." Dream Hermione then started kissing down my neck, when reaching my collar bone. She bit down._

_"Your Mine." She moaned, straddling me. I was blushing, a sudden heat in my lower body._

_"Mmm, Hermione~" I moaned, I started to kiss her back. I wanted to feel and touch every part of her._

_I flipped us so I was the one straddling her. I started to kiss down her body, ripping off the dress to reveal a beautiful body. I started to lick and kiss Dream Hermione's pelvis, soon reaching low enough to kiss her 'Honey Pot'. Dream Hermione moaned, her eyes locking with mine._

_"Mm, Ginny. More!~" She moaned again, her eyes filled with lust._

_I nearly oragasmed then, compiling. I started to kiss and lick Dream Hermione. Her moans were like Heaven._

_"Ahh, Ginny!" Dream Hermione moaned, started to thread her fingers in my Ginger hair. I gripped Dream Hermione's thighs' tighter, tasting every part of her._

_"Ginny." Dream Hermione moaned. "Let me help you.." Dream Hermione's voice was once again sultry, she pushed me down so I was the one lying on the grass. She smiled sexily, diving down to taste me._

_I soon found myself moaning and bucking into Dream Hermione's mouth, suddenly this heat filled my whole body.. I felt like I was going to cu-_

"Hermione!" I sat up, panting and breathing heavily.

I looked around the Dorm room, everyone was asleep. Hopefully, no one heard me in my sleep.

Feeling very wet, I pulled the covers to inspect.

_Shit_, the matress was sticky and wet. I've never done it that much before, in fact. Nothing used to make me that _excited_.

Damn that Hermione Granger, sighing. I got up to wash and change.

**A/N: I hope you guys didn't mind the M rated bit, but most of you must be teens because it was a T xD And M rated is defiantly not going to hurt you. **


	6. Close calls

**A/N: A new chapter for you guys, I'm so happy that loads of people have read my story and reviewed. I nearly gave up on this ages ago... but I got my muse back because of you awesome people!**

**-Harry's P.O.V-**

I tried to convince myself watching Draco Malfoy from under my cloak _wasn't_ creepy at all.

I wanted to tell or show him how I felt, but when I tried looking for a right time to say it. I chickened out.

Which is ironic, I've faced Voldemort countless times yet I can't even tell one person I love them.

Although that one person _was_ Draco Malfoy

Following the light haired boy, I was about to give up and go back to my dorm when Draco turned around and pulled the cloak off me. I was shocked to say the least.

"Ha! I knew something or someone was following me.." His snide voice said, stepping backwards with my cloak.

"Hey! Give it back Ferret!" I angrily said, mentally scolding myself for name calling the supposed love of my life.

"Heh, Just tell me why Potter." Drac warned, pulling out his wand. "Otherwise I'll hex you."

I didn't even bring my wand out, I didn't want to hurt Draco anymore. Malfoy raised a eyebrow.

"Why aren't you fighting back, too scared?" Draco sneered, I glared back weakly.

"Shut up Malfoy." I replied, staring at the wand that was pointing dangerously to my face. **(A/N: NOT THAT KIND OF WAND, DIRTY READERS.) **

"So, Potter. Why were you following me? Jealous, because you've realized I'm much more powerful than you'll ever be?"

_Jealous because I can't hold your hand in the hallways, or kiss you. _

"You wish Malfoy!" I gritted my teeth, fighting the urge to jump Malfoy.

Draco just sneered back, he inspected the Cloak.

"Hm, looks like I've found what you used so many times to hide from everyone. Now I know why you got away with transporting that stupid Dragon." Draco smirked. "I might just have to take this as my own."

Stuck between wanting my Cloak and not hurting Draco, I tackled him. Attempting to pull the Cloak from his pale fingers, he wouldn't let go.

Before he could say anything, I swooped down and kissed him. His grip on the Cloak went, I quickly got up. With one last glance at the shocked looking Slytherin, I ran for it.

As I was running, I thought he kissed back a little.

But that was defiantly my imagination.

**-Hermione P.O.V-**

Ugh, that stupid boy! How dare he try to tell me off!

Letting out a frustrated yell, I kicked a stone pillar. Ignoring the stinging pain, I let the tears flow.

How come I, Hermione Granger. _Be_ _Jealous of Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown_. Sometimes I think that it's not worth it. Not with him, anyway.

Pushing those thoughts away, I started to walk back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Finally realizing how far I went, it was already past curfew.

I felt a rush of excitement, I've never been out past curfew without either Harry, Ron, or both. I felt guilty, I _am_ a prefect. I was meant to be a good role model but not caring any less. I continued.

I heard footsteps, gasping. I quickly ran into a empty classroom, not making a noise.

I put my ears against the wood of the door, holding my breath as I heard the shuffling footsteps pass.

Letting out a breath of relief, I sinked against the door.

That was close!

I felt even more guilty as I felt good and rushed when I was nearly caught, closing my eyes. I tried to push the excitement out, I needed to get to the Common room _without_ getting caught. Standing up, I headed out quietly.

I was sucessful for not getting caught until Peeve's swooped down to me. I inwardly groaned.

"Ooo, looky here. It's Potty's Friend Herman!" He shouted, letting out hysterical laughter.

"Peeves." I hissed. "Shut up!"

Already hearing Flich's running footsteps. I bolted.

I wasn't going in a certain way, I just needed to get away, skidding round corners as quietly but fast as I could. I soon found myself in front of the Fat Lady Portrait.

"_Fiddlewok_." I panted, waking up a sleepy Fat Lady. She hardly glanced at me as she opened, leading me to a empty Common room.

Rushing in, I flopped onto a plushy arm chair. I was trying my best to breathe normally.

After a few minutes, I surveryed the room tiredly. _I should probably go to bed now_.

I looked up, I heard some shuffling of feet behind the portrait hole. When it opened, I saw a ruffled and blushing Harry. The Fat Lady muttering behind him about 'Teenagers'

"Hey Harry." I greeted happily, smiling at the Brilliant green eyed boy. He returned the smile slightly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, noticing Harry's tired and depressed eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda made a big mistake.." He said, bringing his knees to his chin. He continued. "Before you start judging, I was... following.. Draco... Trying to find a right time..."

"Yeah, but not literally." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Draco thought he was being followed, he managed to take the cloak off me. We.. well, He taunted me for a bit. I really wanted my cloak but I didn't want to hex him..."

I rolled my eyes again, _Merlin_.

Harry paused for a second, but then said. "I was so stuck between not hurting him and getting my cloak back that I kinda... tackled him.. then... I _kissed_ him..."

"What!" I nearly yelled. "You.. but what if he hexed you..?"

Harry didn't reply for a while. Before saying cheerfully."Well, he _did_ let go of the cloak."

I sigh. "You and your actions, you do realize he could 'out' you?"

Harry nods, a sudden forlorn expression on his face.

"But at least he knows." Was what Harry said, before going to his dorm.

Groaning, I rubbed my temple.

All of this Drama is taking it's toll.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, especially the slight Drarry moment ;D **


	7. NOTE 2

**A/N: **

**I cannot upload another chapter for awhile, I'm really ill and I can't concentrate enough to write it. My head hurts too much, sorry guys.**

**When I get better, I will defiantly upload again. Before I got this ill I managed to write a quarter of the next chapter. **

**See you till' then, Jen.**


	8. Confession

**A/N: Here's another chapter, enjoy guys~ :D I'm feeling much better, still a bit sniffily but I can write. I might post chapters later rather than once a day, so I can put a break between them.**

**FYI My story will also focus on Harry/Draco and later pairings, so this fic can be long. If there's a certain pairing you enjoy and it hasn't already been decided, request! Whether it's Hetro, Fem or Yaoi!**

**-Hermione's P.O.V-**

I woke up to the blaring sun in my eyes. Everyone was still asleep or just getting up.

Getting dressed, I went down to the Great Hall to meet with Harry.

Sitting down, I looked around the giant hall curiously. Trying to pick up any whispers about Harry. Realizing that the atmosphere was normal, I let out a breath of relief. Malfoy didn't tell anyone, good.

For _now_... _And Why?_

Turning myself forward again. I take only one piece of toast from the flowing pile, I wasn't feeling so hungry after the drama llama yesterday...

"Hey Mione'." I heard Harry greet me, his voice yet again filled with worry.

"No one is whispering. I don't think he told anyone..." I assured my green eyed friend, his face brightening up as I spoke.

"Really?" He replied, looking slightly better.

We both smiled at each other briefly, I saw a flicker of blonde hair in the corner of my eye. Turning my head around, I looked at Draco.

He was around his cronies as usual, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise. He wasn't talking much and when one of the dunces asked what was wrong, he seemed to say he was fine. He looked slightly tired and was gazing off to the distance.

"Wow." I said turning my head round, Harry was looking too. "I wonder if your kiss affected him like that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Obviously, a guy kissing another guy would do that to anyone."

I smirked. "Whatever, you can deny it as much as you like... you should talk to him about it.."

"No! I couldn't... I-i...ugh.." Harry started to protest back, I rolled my eyes. What a _boy_.

"Well, its your funeral." I sighed, giving up the lost cause.

"Hey guys." Ginny appeared from nowhere, greeting us.

"Hey Gin'." I greeted back, Harry only grunting in response.

"Your lively this morning." Ginny joked, nudging Harry playfully on the shoulder. Causing the dark haired boy to glare briefly at her.

I rolled my eyes at their antics. "Okay, now that were done messing around like children. We can now act like proper Human beings..."

"Sorry Mione'." Ginny smirked. "I'm afraid that's impossible for me, as you know, I'm a very unique kind of Human. I know how to have _fun_."

I glare at Ginny. "Oh Haw haw, very funny. I'm so dying of laughter right now."

Ginny sticks her tongue out, nudging me on my shoulder as she sits. "You know I'm joking Mione', I don't want to awaken the PMS Monster..."

I hit Ginny on the shoulder, _really_ hard.

"Ouchie!" Ginny melodramatically yells, gathering the attention from a few Gryffindor's. "That hurt Hermioooneee!"

"Shut up, people are looking!" I hiss, a slight flush on my cheeks. Making Ginny laugh at my embarrassment.

"That's the point, Silly." Ginny leans over.

Is she about to... she's about to.. oh no...

Ginny plucks the toast from my hands, smirking as she notices my blush.

Damn you Weasley, why did it look like you were about to-

A bell like sound rings through the hall and castle, singling the first lesson is about to start.

Sighing, I walk pass Harry and Ginny to Arthrimacy.(**AN: Is that how you spell it?**) As they have completely different classes from me. I shake my head from the confusing thoughts of 'Why did I think she was going to kiss me?'

**-Harry's P.O.V-**

I wave a hand to Hermione and Ginny as I head to Potions, my most hated lesson with my most hated teacher.

The only good thought is that Draco will be there.

I shake my head internally, I hardly even remember when I started calling Malfoy 'Draco'.

"Hey, Harry!" I hear my best friend, Ron. Interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Hey." I greet back, letting him catch up.

Ron, noticing my quiet mood. Just walked along with not saying anything, making it awkward.

The day Me and Ron were awkward was when Voldemort himself started singing 'YMCA'.

"What you laughing at?" Ron asked, noticing me trying not to laugh.

"Um.. it's nothing..." I say back, the awkwardness coming back.

"Um.. Harry... have I done something wrong... to you... cause I'm-"

"I'M GAY!" I suddenly yell, running from Ron and entering the dungeons by myself.

It's only when I bump into Malfoy that I realize I have tears running down my face.

**(AN: I was so tempted to leave a cliffhanger... you lucky ducks, I'm too nice for that!)**

**-Malfoy's P.O.V-**

Stupid Potter, stupid bloody Potter. Thinking he can kiss someone like me and get away with it.

_Confusing someone like me._

"Ugh." I mutter, banging my hand purposely hard against the castle wall. Even though my head was a perfect replacement. But.

Malfoy's don't act that way, Malfoy's are proper.

They don't have relations with the same sex.

No matter how much they want to.

Dammit.

"Dracooo" Pansy shrieks, grabbing onto my arm.

"Get off me Pansy, your annoying me." I sneer, pulling my arm from her grasp. Pansy sniffles, her eyes in a fake puppy dog look.

"But, Draco! I thought you said we could be Boyfriend and Girlfriend **but** you wont let me touch you!" I roll my eyes at this. "And I only want to hold you arm and kiss."

Hiding my disgusted look, I say. "Well, I'm only doing this because of our parents... I don't fancy nor am attracted to you in **any** way." I raise a blonde eyebrow at Pansy's actual tears.

"You jerk!" She yells, running off.

Sighing, I put my hands to my face. I don't really hate Pansy, I just don't love her. She's like my bloody annoying little sister.

Yet, I have to marry her when we turn eighteen.

Feeling sorry for Pansy and being absolutely livid at my parents, I don't notice somebody running blindly at me and knocking me breathless. Holding onto that person's to stop me from falling, I look up.

And there's Harry frickin' Potter.

As bloody usual.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm writing another chapter now and it will be up VERY soon.**

**So be patient! :)**


	9. Trouble

**A/N: Here's the chapter I promised, more Drarry action and some more plot! Also, the story might not follow through the books. Some stuff wont happen, pretend this is a AU in Hogwarts or something. XD**

**-Harry's P.O.V-**

"..."

I pant, staring wide eyed to my certain obsession. He was staring at me back, his expression unreadable but shocked.

We both stand there for what seemed like a million years.

Surprisingly, Draco was the first to attempt the breaking of the current heavy tension.

"Why did you kiss me." I felt myself answer-less by his gaze, which was calculating but also filled with something else...

_Hope?_

"I..I.." I began, my voice shaky. From my earlier confession and this.

"Well why do you think I kissed you!" I found myself yelling, I didn't have time for this. I was late to class.

_So is he_. My brain pointed out.

"So your telling me..." Draco started. "That you either A: Did it for a joke, B: Did it because you have a crush on me or C: Because you weren't thinking..."

I just stared slightly a him, surprised by the lack of disgust or sneering in his voice. He sounded...

Nice.

Making up my decision, I closed up the distance between us. Not giving him a chance to stop me.

And I snogged him.

And I snogged him _hard_.

Realizing that he wasn't pushing me away, but more like snogging me back. I pulled back a few inches.

"It's B..." I whispered, before Draco pulled me in for a deeper kiss.

And I didn't wake up.

Thank merlin!

* * *

><p>"Your late Potter and Malfoy." Snape sneered at us as we entered, the class were already brewing the potions. "20 points from Gryffindor and 10 from Slytherin."<p>

"Frickin' unfair bas-" I mutter under my breath.

"And for that muttering, Potter. You can be paired with Mr. Malfoy, as that will also be a fair punishment for _both_ of you." Snape sneered, pointing us two at the last table.

Oh, how wrong he was.

I looked at the instructions on the potion, not taking it in. I hear Malfoy cough for my attention.

"Don't worry, I've made this potion once when I was nine..." He said, walking off to get the ingredients.

Noticing my gaping look when he returned with the right ingredients, he smiled slightly.

"My Mother taught me, and it doesn't help that Snape is my Godfather." Draco raises a eyebrow at my even more shocked face. "My Father and he knew each-other well at school..."

Nodding, I looked down to the ingredients.

"Um, what should I do. It has to be easy otherwise I will ruin it, I absolutely suck at potions..." I warned, making Draco chuckle quietly.

"Fine, chop these Beedleroot's thinly and the Pollygrowth's thickly." Draco orders me, pulling the Beedleroot's and Pollygrowth's towards me. "And I'll take care of putting the ingredients in and stirring."

"Okay." I agree, getting on with my task.

Within minutes our potion is the perfect colour is said it needed to be, Snape stalked over.

"Surprising." He sneered. "I didn't expect the potion to be in the Cauldron, but on you." Snape glared once more, (In my direction.) And strides off to probably mentally torture Neville once more.

I felt someone's gaze on my head, turning my head around. I saw Ron looking at me, not really glaring but confused. He mouthed 'Why are you being friendly with Malfoy'.

I don't reply.

Turning back to Malfoy and our Potion, I see it's only one stir away from done. And we only have 15 minutes left.

But Malfoy is having a silent mouthing argument with his 'Friends'. I notice that Draco isn't going to turn any time soon and the potion needs to be stirred _very _soon.

Ignoring my brain's plea's for no stupidity, I stir the potion Clockwise once, then Anti-Clockwise.

The potion turns into a bubbly purple, the exact colour it needed to be.

Surprised with myself, I pat Draco's shoulder to show him.

"Wow." He smiles, _genuinely. _"You did it, I was so distracted from my so called friends and you managed to stop it failing."

I hide my abashed smile. "I guess we're done, we better bottle it up."

"Yeah." Draco says, squeezing my hand under the table before bottling it up and giving it to a shocked Snape.

**-Ginny's P.O.V-**

I yawn, finally finishing my Transfiguration paragraph. I look up, everyone is still writing. I start to think of Hermione again.

I can't believe Hermione was blushing when I took her toast, well. I did get closer and closer to her face. I'm surprised I had that affect on her, maybe that's a good thing...?

No, she was just worried that she would have to do the plan earlier than expected and the fact that it would be embarrassing.

"Miss Weasley, please pay attention." Professor Mcgonagall's stern voice snaps me out of my thoughts, I notice she was about to tell the class something.

"Sorry." I bashfully apologise, making my classmate's next to me roll their eyes.

"Now that you have learnt the basics of Transfiguring a inanimate object to a animal, we will learn next lesson and the week after to Transfigure a Animal into another animal. For example, a Rat into a Guinea-pig, we won't do larger animals until much later. I also want a essay on the theory of Transfiguring a Inanimate object into a Animal and how those skills will apply to our next lesson."

Everyone groaning about the homework, Professor Mcgonagall dismisses us.

"Ugh, that was boring." I groan to my friend, Rachel.

"Oh well, at least we're learning awesome stuff!" Rachel says, her eyes filled with passion.

I sigh, it was expected. Rachel was a muggle-born, and was obsessed with Wizards and Witches. She watched this muggle thing Lord of the Rings and wrote, read, drew about Wizards and Witches. She told me that when she was told she was a Witch she fainted.

Literally.

Normally after the first year, the Muggle-born's are used to the fact they are a Wizard or Witch, it never went for Rachel. She was still the over-fanatic that she was three years ago.

Which isn't annoying as it sounds.

"So what lesson do we have next?" I ask, stretching.

"We have Herbology!" Rachel squeals, my eardrum probably bursting and dying.

While I tried ignoring Rachel's over-fanatic rants and squeals, I started to remember when Hermione blushed

as I leaned closer. I tried to convince myself that it was because anyone would be embarrassed if they were about to be kissed by their friend, especially a _girl_ friend...

But what if?

What if she liked me?

What if I had a chance?

"Ginny?" I heard Rachel say, snapping me out of my morose thoughts. She had a worried look on her face.

"Um... yeah?"

"I was talking to you about a awesome wizard book, Six paths for Successful wand lore. But you totally blanked out on me, and your face is super depressive..." Rachel raises a eyebrow. "What's up, your totally acting weird... especially lately."

I sigh, I might as well say it...

I grab Rachel's arm and half drag her to a private secluded area, making sure no students were near.

"I have to tell you a secret... please don't tell anyone, even if you were put under Crucio!" I plead.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Rachel promises, making a weird sign with her hands. Probably Muggle...

"Well, I have a crush on somebody.. no.. I love this person.. and please don't judge me. If you left me, I wouldn't know what to do." I explain, tears brimming.

"I would never leave you!" Rachel scoffs, she puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's just, this person I love... is.. a.. Girl.." I whisper the last bit, but I knew that Rachel heard it.

"Wow." She mutters, in thought. "Well, it doesn't matter who you love. No one can help it... I'm still friends with you."

"Really?" I smile, hugging Rachel tightly. "Your the bestest friend ever!"

"I know, I know..." Rachel winks. "But just don't feel me up, I'm as straight as a line!"

Growling, I hit Rachel lightly on her shoulder.

"Oh haha, I'm not attracted to you."

"So I'm ugly then?"

"UGH! Stop messing with me." I groan, Rachel starts to laugh. So do I.

If anyone came across this scene, they would think me and Rachel were mental.

**-Hermione's P.O.V-**

After Arthrimacy ended, I had a free period. So I went to the common room to do my homework.

The only people in the spacious room were some people in my year and Harry, who looked very pleased with himself.

"Hey Harry." I greet, sitting next to him.

"Hey, Mione'." Harry mutters happily, his gaze off to the distance.

"So, what's happened? You look like the Cheshire cat..."

Harry blushes but turns his gaze towards me. "Well..." He begins. "Draco and I... kissed..."

I squeal loudly, even I couldn't believe I squealed that loudly.

"I told you, I told you!" I say, grinning.

"Yeah, but keep it quiet. We don't want someone to overhear." Harry mutters, a cute blush forming on his face.

"So, was it first and a bit of second?" I ask, wriggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Harry's eyes widen comically. "Um.. it was a kiss.. and some other stuff..."

"Like?"

"Gr-groping.." Harry whispers, looking very embarrassed.

I smirk. "So, are you guys... a Item?"

"I guess so... oh, that reminds me. I got to go somewhere, I'll see you later..." Harry says to me, getting up quickly. Pulling his cloak with him.

"Are you going to see Draco?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

Harry blushes a even cuter shade. "Y-yeah.." He stutters, quickly exiting the common-room.

Laughing slightly at Harry's embarrassment, I see Ron come over. Feeling a sudden urge of anger, I glare at him.

"What do you want?" I say, feeling like any second I want to punch him... and Lavender.

"This isn't about you." He says, annoyance in his voice. "It's about Harry..."

"What about him?"

"Well, he told me some... well.. yelled someone at me.." Ron starts to look awkward, his gaze looking anywhere but me.

"What did Harry tell you." I nearly snap.

"He told me... that he was... um.."

"Gay?"

"U-um, yeah..." Ron says, a confused look on his face.

"Ronald Weasley, if you hate, judge or want to 'change' Harry back. I will personally drag you to hell and make you scream." I warn, making Ron gulp.

"It's not that I hate him... it's just... it's awkward.." I feel kinda sorry for the idiot, he looks really pissed off at himself.

"I want to feel the same friendship like I did, but... It's suddenly... awkward to be around him... and I feel uncomfortable around him..."

I nearly growl. "You simple-minded idiot, just because he's Gay doesn't mean he will flirt or like you. He obviously only sees you as a friend, nothing else."

"Stop calling me a idiot! I hate it when you treat me like one..." Ron glares, his now pissed face directed at me.

"Ugh! Well stop acting like one, especially now! Your saying your uncomfortable around your bestest friend, someone who saved your and mine butt's. We all been through so much and your saying that!" I nearly yell, gathering the attention of the few people in the common-room.

Ron seemed speechless, he looked like he was going to apologise. But Lavender decided to butt in.

"Leave my Won-won alone!" She shrieked, making my forehead crease in anger.

"Stay out of this!" I angrily warn. "Just go upstairs and do your make-up, seeing how you have the urge to hide your ugly face!"

There was a tense silence in the common-room.

"You bitch!" Lavender screamed, pouncing on me. Scratching and clawing like a cat.

"Stop it, you two!" I hear Ron yell from somewhere. I didn't really notice, I was too busy punching and kicking Lavender off me.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" I hear someone's joyful yell, probably Fred or George.

Remembering I had my wand on me, I took it out and quickly fired a stinging hex at Lavender. She yelled, covering her face.

"Ha!" I cheer. "Not so pretty now, Lavender!"

Lavender tries to throw some spells at me, but I block all of them. Suddenly the fight turned into a duel. With me blocking everything and Lavender trying to throw pathetic hexes and curses at me.

"STOP IT YOU GUYS!" I hear Ron yell again, looking slightly confused whether to pull us apart or risk getting cursed himself.

Being slightly distracted, I feel one of Lavender's curses hit me. Falling to the floor in pain, I grab my arm. Which isn't moving, I swore I heard a crack when the spell hit.

"YOU SLUT!" I howl. "MY ARM IS BROKEN!"

Lavender laughs, her high pitch voice pissing me off further. "Haha! Not so smart now Granger!"

Before I could send a high levelled curse to Lavender, Professor Mcgonagall swoops in.

"I cannot believe it, a duel in the common-room! Miss. Granger, I am especially disappointed with you!" She shouts, causing everyone except Me, Ron and Lavender to disperse.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Brown and Miss. Granger, follow me." Mcgonagall sternly orders, leading us to her office.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Mcgonagall's office, she turns around with a disappointed look. Making me want to crawl in a hole and die, this was all Lavenders fault!<p>

"Wait here, while I get Headmaster Dumbledore. And Do. Not. Fight. If you do, you two will get suspended."

Feeling my eyes going wide, I sit on a chair obediently. I may be pissed as hell, but I'm not stupid.

"This is all your fault." I hear Lavender growl at me.

"Shut up! You butted in, so you started it. So it's _your _fault." I hiss, giving Lavender my best 'I hate you' look.

I wince, my arm still is broken. I try to move it, making me hiss out in pain.

"Haha" Lavender laughs, hands on hips. "That's what you get, bucktooth."

"Shut up, at least my face doesn't look like I got hit in the face with a iron." I smirk, watching with amusement as Lavender's face becomes a angry shade of purple.

"Ugh! You little bit-"

"That's enough, Miss Brown." Dumbledore says, seemingly appearing from nowhere with Professor Mcgonagall.

"Now, explain please." Dumbledore asks, not sounding angry at all.

He is the master of Guilt.

"Well, Hermione decided to put her nose in other people's business-" Lavender annoyingly began.

"I think Miss Granger would provide a more.. insightful explanation." Dumbledore interrupts, causing Lavender to scowl.

"Well, Sir." I begin. "I was talking to Ron about a private matter and we started arguing, Lavender decided to swoop in even though it wasn't any of her business. Then when I told her to go away, she started to fight me then causing a duel."

"That's not true! Hermione called me ugly!" Lavender wailed, her pathetic eyes wetting.

"Yes, but you also called Hermione some names too. You are both in the wrong." Dumbledore said calmly. "I think you both should head off to Madam Pomfrey for some healing. You will both have detention this Saturday and 20 points each will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Yes, sir." Me and Lavender say, in unison.

"And, Mr Weasley. Is there anything you want to add?" Dumbledore asks Ron, who's currently looking very depressed.

"N-no, nothing Sir." He mutters.

"Well then, Minerva. Will you kindly take these two girls to the Medical Wing, while I speak to Ronald alone."

"Yes, Albus."

I sigh, letting Professor Mcgonagall lead me and Lavender out of the room. I tried not to wince every time I moved, my arm was uselessly banging against my body.

I'm so going to get Lavender for it.

–

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wrote more than I usually do, I'm going to write more of the plan later on. So expect some HermionexGinny.**


	10. The Day After

**Here's a another Chapter for you guys, enjoy! Also, after 'How to Make Ron Jealous' I will probably be making a sequel... I'm thinking of calling it 'How to Deal with a Jealous Ron.' See what I did there? The sequel will also deal with Drarry more as well, especially when Draco has to tell a certain Father... But I probably wont write it for ages, I want to make other stories too ;D**

**FYI, I noticed I haven't put a disclaimer... but.. I hardly doubt anyone thinks I'm freakin' J.K Rowling... But I wouldn't mind. xD**

**..Anyway... ^-^'**

**-Hermione's P.O.V-**

"Are you sure your okay?" Ginny asked me worriedly, _again_.

"I'm fine, everything's healed..." I mutter, lifting my arm to show.

That night in the Hospital wing was horrible. Madam Pomfrey casted a healing spell, that I only heard of once. My arm ached the whole night and I wasn't aloud to move it. Which adds to the discomfort.

"So, how did it start?" Ginny mutters, her eyes still filled with worry.

"Well, I was talking to Ron.. well arguing... Stop rolling your eyes!.. Anyway, while we were arguing. Lavender decided she would stick her nose in other people's business.. and we sort of started to fight then duel.."

"So, you did you win?" Ginny smirked. "Well, depending how you count the injuries..."

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood to talk about these things.." I groan. "I might as well give up on Ron, we fight, we always disagree. Might as well not do the plan, which most likely not have worked..."

"Hey!" Ginny suddenly jumped up, flushing. "Don't say that! You obviously love him, you only disagree because you care so much about him! This means we have to do the plan soon, Lavender has obviously shown him her _bad_ side. So take advantage!"

I raise a eyebrow. "I suppose, but why are you so.. protective of the plan. We could easily make another one... a easier and maybe better one?"

Ginny sighs. "We have to try at least! If it doesn't make him jealous, go up to him a week later saying your confused about your sexuality and you think you like him rather than girl you snogged!"

"Fine, but we still need to find a girl to do the 'plan' with." I say, exasperated.

"Well. I know someone who can do it..." Ginny mutters, not looking me in the eyes.

"Who?"

"Well, you need someone who doesn't mind kissing a girl, wont fall in love with you and you have to know them well..."

"Well, who?" I ask, again.

"Um.. Me." Ginny whispers, a embarrassed look on her face. I feel myself flushing slightly.

"..."

"Well, before you say anything. I don't mind kissing another girl, because I'm Bi-sexual. I won't like you that way because your.. like a sister to me and you know me well..."

"Um, Gin'... you do realize it might jeopardize the plan if I snog Ron's little sister?" I point out. "He might be a bit angry at me for 'violating' his 'innocent' baby sister..."

"Ugh, that idiot can't dictate what I can or can't do!" Ginny huffed. "I promise, this will work!"

"Fine, fine." I lift my hands in a defeated way. "Well.. when is the 'plan'? It can't be too soon... we have to have enough time.."

"Hm, what about the Easter break in 3 weeks?" Ginny excitedly says. "We have a whole three days to do it, and to make sure no one else is around..."

"I suppose." I sigh.

"Well, it's settled!" Ginny smiles. "Easter."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you back, Mione'." Harry greets, as I entered the Great Hall for dinner.<p>

"Yeah, me too..." I mutter, sitting dull-fully beside him. Pulling the plate of steak and kidney towards me.

"What's upsetting you?" Harry immediately asks, pulling his attention from his 'Boyfriend' who he was staring at.

"Well, gee Harry." I sarcastically say. "I just had the _fun_ of being in the most discomfort after having a fight with Lavender _fucking _Brown after arguing _yet again _with Ronald Weasley!"

"Hermione..." Harry said, hurt.

Trying not to look at Harry's hurt expression, I sigh.

"Sorry..." I apologise. "I'm just so stressed because of _everything_ that's happened. You would think a girl who helped her tormented friend from You-Know-Who would be able to deal with it... but it's so... _hard_."

"I understand." Harry mutters, putting a hand on my tense shoulder. "Even I would rather deal with that sort of stuff rather than this teen drama..."

"Thanks.." I say, sincerely. "I don't know what I could do without you..."

"Same." Harry smiles, but suddenly points a few seats beside me. "Hey, look at Lavender."

Turning, I get a look at the bimbo. I manage to stop myself from laughing too hard as I look at her burn marks. Obviously, Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal all of them and had to let them heal naturally. Lavender tried badly to cover them with foundation and concealer, unfortunately making them stand at more as they pealed off with the chemicals. She also had a really pissed off expression, which made her less attractive.

It was a funny sight.

"Wow, looks like I won." I giggle, making Harry snort.

"No one can beat The Hermione Granger." Harry snickers. "Except Merlin of course, but it would be a close one."

"Agreed." I joke back.

Snickering like little girls, we don't notice Ginny sneak up to us.

"Hey ladies!" She greets, loudly. Causing Me and Harry to jump.

"So, what were you giggling about?" She asks, stealing my last forkful of Steak. Sticking her tongue out at me.

Rolling my eyes, I say. "Lavender, and her hideous burn marks. Courteous of me of course."

"Why, of course." Ginny laughs. "I could see them from Mars if I travelled there." **(AN: Pigfarts of course ;D)**

I laugh, feeling so much better than I ever felt. I finally forgot everything about the stupid plan, Lavender and Ron.

I finally could be a child again, even if for a half hour.

"So." Ginny smirked. "When were you going to tell me about you and Malfoy?"

"H-how do you know?" Harry hissed, flushing.

"Duh, I heard you two from that Broom Closet. You two were making out so loudly, I kinda worked it out." Ginny said, slightly loud that Harry nudged her arm.

"Shush." He whispered, a embarrassed blush on his face.

"Hey, Ginny." I suddenly piped up. "Didn't you have a giant crush on Harry? I thought you still had one?"

"Nah." Ginny mutters. "That was ages ago, I knew he wouldn't like me that way... especially now he's.. on that team."

"Shush!" Harry hisses again.

I sigh, blocking out my two 'best' friends from my mind. Merlin, they can be so annoying sometimes...

But loveable, I guess...

**-Draco's P.O.V-**

"Draaaco!" Pansy shrieks, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"What!" I hiss, annoyed.

"You zoned out on me! I was telling you about this beautiful dress which you should see sometime so then we can go on a date for once! You never care about me!"

"Ugh." I groan. "Pansy, I don't care about the dress! Not you, your just being a annoying idiot!"

"B-but.."

"Pansy." I interrupt. "Just, shut up. For once in your fucking life, _shut up_."

Unfortunately as I tried to escape from Pansy's clutches, she managed to follow me. Pestering me about a stupid _fucking_ dress.

"Something is wrong." Pansy states, her normally whiny voice serious. "I know you don't like me but your being so tense lately and staring off to the distance. Even you know that Malfoy's can't act like that-"

"Maybe I don't want to be a Malfoy!" I suddenly snap, all I could see is red.

"Maybe I don't want to be a stupid, pure-blood, stuck up wannabe loser! I hate that I have to be something I'm not! Just _please_ shut up about it!" I plead and half yell, causing Pansy to look at me shocked.

"Draco..." She whispers, I sigh and slide down the wall. Cupping my face into my hands.

"Just.. forget about it, Pansy..."

"..."

Rather than leaving in a mood, Pansy sits next to me. Putting a surprisingly soft and comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know about you and Potter, you keep giving him.. _bedroom eyes_." Pansy giggles, no doubt imaging us together.

"And so what.." I gruffly snap, trying to nudge Pansy's hand off my shoulder.

"Draco, I'll help you, if you would open your heart to people... Especially me, as I'm the closest thing to a Best friend to you..."

"I suppose..." I grudgingly agree, letting Pansy pull me in a hug.

"Stop being so moody." Pansy smirks. "You even worst than me when I'm on my Period..."

"No.. nowhere near as bad." I smirk back, already foreseeing a competition.

"Nuh huh!" Pansy huffs. "You act like a total under bitch."

"You act as pissy as a Werewolf!"

"You act like you have sand in your Vagina!"

"You act... wait, where was that last one from!"

"Just this weird muggle show, I accidentally came across it on my Wizard Wireless, I think it was called Park South... or South something. Surprisingly Muggles have humour..."

"Hm, whatever... what were we talking about."

"Bitchiness"

"Oh yeah."

And this is why, I count Pansy a Best friend.

**A/N: Kinda shorter than my usual last chapters, but the reviews forced me to write one now! :D I thank you guys for your Reviews and Support, it makes me feel good as a Writer. And another thanks for you guys who's been here from the start! :) **


	11. Drarry Trouble

**A/N: Here's another chapter! (Like I promised.) I hope you enjoy, this chapter will be Drarry themed and will be in their P.O.V's. Also Sirius will be in this chapter! (He wont die... never! :D) This will probably be my longest chapter yet!**

**I also have to warn that this story might go dark (sometimes.) Because my writing style has matured a bit since I started this story, and this chapter has dark themes...**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**-Harry's P.O.V-**

After a day full of long boring lessons, I decided to sit by the Lake. Where I was meeting Draco.

"Hey." I hear him greet me, sitting next to me. "Sorry, I couldn't see you this Morning. I was busy."

"It's fine." I smile. "At least you here now..."

I notice that Draco has a glum look on his face, he wasn't looking me in the eye when he spoke to me. It was sketchy.

"Is something wrong." I ask. "You look... upset."

"I'm fine." He says, quickly.

"No, there's defiantly something wrong." I say, annoyed. "If 'this' will work, we can't keep secrets from each-other! If you asked me anything, I wouldn't lie!"

"Ugh." Draco huffs. "Fine, if you really want to know. I'm worried about a lot of things! Like my Parents and 'this' situation, the fact that my Father is a Death-eater! And also the fact that one day I will have to marry Pansy!"

"Draco..." I mutter, staring wide-eyed at my Love. "I... don't understand what your going through, but I want to help... Surely you don't have to marry her? Just say no and the fact your Father is a de-"

"You don't get it!" Draco jumps up, causing me to step back. "I have to! I have to do all those things... I have to become what they want... If I don't... I'll be..."

"Be what, exactly?" I nearly shout. "Just because they say, doesn't mean anything! You don't have to marry Pansy... and they would want you to become a Death-eater! Would you join them? Would you try to kill me? Do you even love me!"

I stare, panting at Draco. He was doing the same.

"I-i..." He began. "I need to.. think..."

Watching my could be ex run away, I sink to the ground sobbing.

Never has my life been this messed up.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Sirius, I need help<em>... no, that wont work...ugh.." I bang my head against the table, trying to write out a perfectly good letter to send to my God-father.

It was only a few hours ago since I and Draco had our first fight, and maybe our last one ever.

And not in the good way.

I look down to the clear parchment, ready and willing for words... I just couldn't think what to write.. and what Sirius would think...

After a few more hours of painfully figuring out how to phrase out my problem to my God-father. I finally wrote it.

_'Dear, Snuffles._

_I have a big.. Problem... I need your advise for._

_I would rather we met in person to talk about this, this weekend is Hogsmeade... and I know it's dangerous and stupid to meet... but your the only person I can think of!_

_I know the trip will be dangerous, so you don't have to... Answer soon!_

_Love, Harry.'_

"Good enough." I mutter to myself, standing up to take the Letter to the owlery.

When I reached the bird infested tower, I bumped into someone I really should have been looking out for.

Draco.

We both stood there, not saying anything but not moving. I stared at him slightly, wanting to speak to the blonde. But before I could say anything, he ran off.

Again.

Feeling the tears nearly spill, I quickly rushed to Hedwig. Letting the Snowy bird peck me lovingly before she took off. I sit on the dirt floor, sobbing.

Yet Again.

**-Draco's P.O.V-**

Damn me, damn him.

Damn everyone!

I wanted to send a letter to Mother about Easter Break but I had to bump into Harry. As usual.

I was so weak, I ran. And I hated myself for it, I just can't deal with it. I can't deal with everything at the moment...

The fact that we had a fight still burned into my mind, I'm such a bastard.. a stupid blonde prick.

But there was one sentence that still haunted me.

"_Would you try to kill me?_" That one sentence, made my head spin.

Would I?

I always remember the good times with Harry, our laughter, our kisses.

Would I?

I love him, I realize. Why would I throw it away... but would I?

Feeling a migraine coming, I stop thinking about it. I need a break, why does all this shit happen to me? Sometimes, I wish I wasn't born as a Malfoy...

Or not born at all...

Hardly noticing I entered the Slytherin common room. (Not even remembering uttering the password.) It was a while before I noticed Pansy in front of me, saying something.

"Um, earth to Draco? Hey, snap out of it!" She yells in my face, causing me to jump.

"That was uncalled for!" I nearly snap, rubbing my poor ear.

"Well, Mr. weirdo. You was walking around like a zombie, not even saying anything! It was scary and creepy..."

"I was just thinking..." I mutter, flopping pathetically on the green, cushioned arm-chair.

"Well, stop it." Pansy orders, her eyes filled with worry. "What were you thinking about anyway? It must have been something big, otherwise you wouldn't act like that."

"Me and Harry.. had a fight.. about the future.. and what I have to become.."

I raise a eyebrow when I hear Pansy sigh, she smirks.

"Really? You don't have to become what your parents want.. fight back for once!"

"I can't." I huff, annoyed. "I'm the Heir, I was born to carry on the Malfoy name and everything that it is! You must understand that?"

"I do, but it doesn't mean we can't disagree with it!" Pansy argues. "Start your own tradition and family of Malfoy's!"

"It's not as easy as that!" I argue back. "You yourself know what happens to us Pure-blood's if we break the rules... You know that they-"

"I know, I know!" Pansy interrupts. "I just don't want to be reminded of it!"

"I'm going to bed." I say, standing up.

"It's only 6:00pm!" She points out, but I walk away anyway. I just can't deal with it...

When I'm trying to get comfy in the green duvet, I nearly have to stop myself from yelling. My life was unfair and cruel, that's the way it should be...

I close my eyes and finally drift off, into my tortured Subconscious...

**(Abuse warning.)**

"_You've failed me." I look up terrified, to the evil face of my Father._

"_No.. please, Fathe- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I yell, cowering on the floor as I was hit with Crucio._

"_Crucio!"_

"_No.. AAH"_

"_You a failure to the Malfoy name, you disgrace. Crucio!"_

"_AHH"_

_After for what seemed like hours, the Crucio was finally lifted. My body felt like it was stabbed multiple times, and my bones was physically shaking. _

"_You've failed me so much, Draco." My Father sneers, giving a hard kick to my back. Causing me to yell out in pain again. "You deserve every bit of pain, you filthy, traitorous Faggot!"_

"_No...no..no." I mutter, in a mantra._

_Suddenly, my Father's face splits into a hideous snake like one. His pupils were red and his thin mouth was turned into a evil smile._

"_Draco, you mussst join our ssside and watch asss Potter dies." And as he said it, Harry appeared. Beaten and tied up._

"_No!" I yell. "Harry! No, please!"_

_I watch as Voldemort tortures Harry, watching as Harry's beautiful face scrunches in pain. Yelling. _

"_This is all your fault, Draco. You DESERVE TO DIE!" _

"_No.. no...no...no.."_

_I scream as Voldemort tears off Harry's flesh, making me faint..._

"Draco!" I sit up, into the worried face of Blaise and Pansy. I noticed I was crying and shaking, my body covered in sweat.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asks, her eyes nearly filled with tears. "We tried waking you up ages ago, but you wouldn't. All you were doing was screaming and crying..."

"O-oh god..." I horsely manage to say, my throat hurting from the screaming. "It's didn't happen.. it didn't happen..."

"Did you have 'that dream'..." Blaise asks, causing me to nod.

"But worse.. Harry was there... and they tortured him..oh god... the screaming..." Was all I managed to say before breaking down in sobs. Pansy comfortingly hugging me.

I can't be with Harry, unless I want to put him in more danger and possibly me to my death.

It's better this way.

**-Harry's P.O.V-**

It's been more or less a week before I got a reply.

_'Dear, Harry._

_It sounds quite serious, of course I'll help!_

_I'll meet you in that cave I hid in during your fourth year, also.. bring some food. _

_Love, Snuffles.'_

"Who's that from." I hear Hermione ask, peering over my shoulder to read it.

"My reply, from Snuffles." I say, giving her the parchment to read more clearly.

I already told Hermione about the argument, she was the only person I could ever trust.

"I'm coming with you." Hermione stated, causing me to raise a eyebrow. "I'm here for emotion support." She rolls her eyes. "And I want to see what he says..."

"Fine." I sigh. "It's doesn't matter anyway, I just need to work things out with Draco..."

Hermione puts her book down, to hug me tightly. We stay like this for a while, just embracing.

"It will work out." She says to me. "I know it will, in the end... it will work out."

"I know, but I'm so worried... Draco seemed really upset about what would happen to him... like he can't fight back..." I mutter, resting my head on my knees.

"I'll read up on Pure-bloods and their traditions, if you like... maybe there's some big rule about it.." Hermione says, trying to reassure me. But I also notice a troubled expression on her face.

"Is something wrong with you?" I ask. "You seem troubled too..."

"Well... it's.. nothing really.." Hermione says, sighing. "But, it's about Ginny... she wants to help me get Ron... y'know..."

"And?"

"There's this plan... to make him jealous.. it's actually a weird plan, I personally don't think it will work... but Ginny insists.."

"Well, what is the plan?" I ask, thoroughly interested.

"Well, like I said. It's slightly unorthodox.. the plan is, to kiss a girl in front of him. Apparently, if it's a girl... he'll want to _change_ me." Hermione flushes, obviously embarrassed.

"You do realise..." I say. "That kissing a guy in front of him will work as well..."

"I know! I tried to explain that to Ginny... but she really wants to do the plan... she says it will make Ron realise that he might _lose_ me.."

I accidentally let out a small laugh. "No offence, but... that doesn't really make sense..."

"That's Ginny for you..." Hermione groans. "But the... weirdest part, is that we can't find a girl for the plan and Ginny... said she could do it..."

"What?" I say, confused. "Why, would she want to?"

"She said we needed someone who I knew well, they wont like like me and the fact we don't have to tell anyone else about it..."

"Still..." I mutter. "It's a bit weird..."

"Yeah..." Hermione agrees, slumping in her chair. "Defiantly sketchy..."

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione groans.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well... I'm so confused..." Hermione says, frowning. "I don't know if I want Ron anymore, I just get so angry and then I feel like I like him.. but then.. I get this twist in my stomach and chest... and not in the good way..."

"Maybe you don't like him in that way?"

"Maybe, but... I feel I love him and get annoyed at him at the same time... it's so damn confusing..." Hermione huffs, rubbing her head.

"Well, maybe if you get Ron 'jealous' you'll realise then how you feel..." I try to reassure, not really knowing how to comfort my best friend.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione says, standing up. "I just need to think.."

"Bye..." I wave, feeling slightly sad my only company is gone. Now all I have is my thoughts...

Draco thoughts...

Feeling like I could cry any moment, I needed a distraction. Anything.

Standing up, I head to get my Firebolt. When I'm finally outside, I go to the Quidditch pitch. Even though it's dark, I still kick off the ground and fly.

Trying to only think about the wind breezing through my hair and the feeling of exhilaration as I flew. Blocking anything stressful out.

But it didn't stop me thinking about Draco's smirk, his eyes, his laughter.

Why did it go all wrong?

My life was one big cycle of unfairness, Voldemort killing my parents, Being locked in a cupboard most of my life, finding out I'm a wizard only to find out that there's a mad man and his crazy servants who want me dead... and now this.

After what felt like hours of flying, I finally trudged back to my dorm. I sinked into my bed, not even registering the tears down my face.

"Harry?" Ron warily sits up. "Where were yo- Are you crying?"

"Huh?" I wipe my eyes. "...I guess I didn't notice..."

"Um.. Harry.." Ron sighs. "I'm... sorry.. I'm just so confused with all the changes and all I wanted is everything to be the same it was..."

"Well it isn't." I snapped. "Do you think I like these changes? But we can't change them... we have to face them..."

I see Ron flush embarrassedly. "Y-yeah... um.. I really wish we could be friends again... if you can accept my apology.. I never meant to react the way I did..."

I sigh, eyes softening. "Yeah, me too... Friends?"

"Friends."

And for the first time that week, I could sleep a little easier.

**-Draco's P.O.V-**

The day after the dream, I couldn't stop shaking when Harry was about. I was always fearing that Voldemort himself would jump out and torture him like in the dream.

I tried my best to ignore him and avoid him, at all costs.

I couldn't even sit next to him in potions, but luckily for me. He started to sit next to Ron, it seemed they were friends again.

Even though the ginger is a prick.

Pansy and Blaise started to be wary around me, like I could burst any second. It wasn't my fault that I kept acting distant and apparently like a 'Hermit'. Whatever that was.

"It's the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, do you want to come Draco?" Pansy asked, walking beside me to Charms.

"I don't really feel like it-"

"No! Draco Malfoy, you _are_ coming. Whether you like it or not! Or even if I have to drag you there!" Pansy yells, pulling my arm. "You been worrying me and Blaise with your attitude.. yes we know you had as really bad dream... but it doesn't mean you can't prevent it or protect Potter! Instead of moping around, you could actually do something about it!"

I knew Pansy was right, so I redundantly agreed.

"So." I ask. "Is there something going on between you and Blaise?"

Blushing, Pansy stutters. "Maybe, I like him a lot... he seems to like me too. But we don't want to do anything yet..."

"Why not?" I raise a eyebrow. "There's nothing stopping you..."

"It's... just not the right time, maybe some other time..."

"Fine." I sigh. "Your missing out on a opportunity of love..."

The Hogsmeade weekend finally approached, I was standing in the line with Pansy and Blaise. Pansy blabbering about where she wants to go.

"We have to check out Madam Puddifoots, you guys never want to go over there with me." Pansy complains, glaring at Me for rolling my eyes.

"Why don't you go with Blaise? I'm fine on my own... I'll probably just walk around."

Smirking at my blushing friends, I turn around to Filch. Who was checking us off with his clipboard.

When we finally arrived at Hogsmeade, Pansy dragged us off to a new store that opened. Which sold a lot of useful items.

"Hey look, a fancy cloak that never rips or gets dirty. It says the enchantment never runs out... and it comes in 30+ colours.. I might get the pink one..."

After a painful hour of 'shopping' Pansy finally decides she's done.

"Okay, Blaise! Come with me, we're going to Madam Puddifoot's!" Pansy orders, dragging a shocked looking Blaise with her.

I wave to my two best friends, before deciding to walk around Hogsmeade.

**-Harry's P.O.V-**

"Damn, I forgot how steep this hill was...and the rocks hurt like hell!" I hear Hermione groan, trying to scramble up the hill.

"We're nearly there, just a few more steps." I gasp, feeling out of breath.

We finally reach the top, to the cave mouth. Looking around, I finally see Sirius. With a happy grin, we hug.

"Hey, Harry." Sirius greets. "I'm guessing that parcel is the food?"

"Yep." I grin. "Here." I pass my God-father the parcel, he wolf's down the meal.

"So, what's the problem?" Sirius asks, licking his fingers. "It must be serious..."

"Well." I begin. "I thought you could help because you came from a Pure-blood family... I hope you don't judge me.. but I was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy..."

I stop, waiting for a reaction. But Sirius just motions me to continue.

"It was going great, until we had argument about the future... and what his family was. He said he couldn't say no to his Parents... then he just left... I just want to know why he can't, and you must know... since you rebelled..."

"Hm.." Sirius begins. "Well, it depends on the family... some take away inheritance and make sure the rebelling son/daughter isn't allowed to get a job... Especially in the ministry.. but.. If I know what Lucius Malfoy is like.. the punishment isn't nice..."

"Punishment?" Hermione asks, looking pale.

"Harry, I'm really sorry to break this to you... Malfoy would probably never admit to you personally... Malfoy is probably being.. abused."

I felt my heart stop, I felt sick. How could Lucius abuse his only Son?

"H-how do you know?" I question, anger flaring. "He couldn't be...right?"

Sirius looks to me, sympathy on his face.

"It happens in a lot of pure-blood family's.." Sirius explains. "Actually, I was slightly abused when I rebelled, but then I just moved out.. to your Dad's.."

"What?" Me and Hermione gasp in unison. "Have you ever told anyone?"

"Hey." Sirius grins. "It's no worry, but you have to be there for the Malfoy kid. Just try to explain you'll always be there for him... and will help to get him away from his parents. If he has enough courage to do that, I'm sure Dumbledore will help."

"I-i guess..." I mutter, still shocked and surprise from all the news.

"Kid, don't worry." Sirius reassures me, giving me a bone crushing hug. "Just try to be there for him, it will work out... I gotta go, before Remus realises I'm gone... Bye!"

I sigh, watching my God-father transform to Padfoot before running off.

I feel Hermione put her hand in mine. "It'll be alright Harry, we can help him..."

"I know..." I sigh, looking to my best friend with a half-smile. "I'm.. just so shocked that he's being... _y'know_.."

"Well." She says. "He might also be worried that if he was with you, he would be endangering both of you..."

"Still, he doesn't have to ignore me!" I growl, angrily.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys! Over here!" Ginny calls us, from a table. Where Neville and Luna were also sitting.<p>

"Hey Gin'." I greet, quietly. I was still shocked from earlier events.

"Are you alright?" Neville asks, noticing my pale face.

"I'm fine, I just feel sick..." I smile, but Ginny could see through it. Huffing, she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, _sure _your sick." Ginny smirks, challenging me.

"Just drop it, please." Hermione snaps, causing Ginny to shut up straight away. Ginny mutters sorry.

_Weird_.

"So.." Neville begins, noticing the awkward silence. "What are you guys doing this Easter break?"

Immediately after that sentence, I see Hermione and Ginny blush. Luckily, I only noticed.

"Staying here." They stutter in unison, I nearly laugh at their nervousness.

"Hey.." Neville points. "Look at Malfoy, he's by himself. Normally he has his cronies around him..."

I turn my head around, looking at Draco. Now that I heard about the 'abuse' thing, I was looking for anything unusual... like a bruise or limp.

Nothing, but he could easily have a glamour charm...

We made eye contact, time seemed to freeze. We just stared at each-other, I wanted to call him over or say that I will always be there for him... but it wasn't the right time.

I see him quickly dash out of the room, obviously running from me. It hurt.

_A lot_.

"Um, I have to go." I quickly mutter, standing up and following Draco.

**-Draco's P.O.V-**

I ran.

_Again_.

Feeling like a failure, I quickly dash into a alleyway. I slump against the wall, feeling like I could punch myself. I keep doing this, pushing him away.

But I _have _to.

"Draco?" I hear him say, looking up. I look into the eyes of Harry. His beautiful emerald eyes.

"What." I snap, coldly. Immediately regretting it when I see Harry's hurt expression.

He sits next to me, sighing.

"Do you trust me?" He asks, which confuses me. Where did _that_ question come from?

"Yes..." I grumble, hugging my knees tighter.

I feel Harry hug me, I let him. I missed him, I was so crazy thinking I couldn't live without him. I'm so stupid thinking that I'll be alright without him he was the only good thing in my life.

I hug him back, realizing I was crying.

"You can tell me anything, I'm here for you...remember that, okay?"

"Okay.."

This is the first time ever in my life that I felt this relieved...

**-Hermione's -**

"I'm glad they worked it out." I say, relieved.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed.

I decided to follow Harry encase something went wrong and Ginny decided to follow me too. But from the scene we came across, it seems it's going to be okay.

"I'm so glad for them." I sigh, happily. Walking away from the two boys, giving them privacy. I finally let go of Ginny's hand, which I was holding tightly.

"Yeah me too." Ginny agrees, I didn't notice her sad face when I turned away.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this Drarry filled chapter, I certainly did writing it! This is also my longest chapter ;D I'm so proud!**

**Since I got all my Drarry obsession out of the way the story is defiantly going to be focusing on Germione/Hinny. **


	12. Ginny's Depression

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's P.O.V <strong>

"Where do you want to go?" Hermione asks me, causing me to shrug.

"I don't mind, I didn't really have any plans to go anywhere here..."

"Okay." Hermione smiles, causing me to blush. "Let's go to Honey-dukes, I have a sudden craving for sweet stuff..."

_If only you had a craving for me..._ I thought miserably, but pretending to nod back happily.

I followed my certain crush to Honey-dukes, watching with fake happiness as she buys certain sweets and candies. I shouldn't be sad, but I can't help it... if only she liked me...

I don't even know why I want to do the plan so much, it would just hurt me... but if I could kiss her once.. only once...

"Ginny?" I snap out of my thoughts, to look at Hermione's worried face, "Are you okay? You've been spacing out for a bit..."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." I smile, causing Hermione's worried expression turn to a relieved one.

When Hermione was done shopping, we both sat on a bench facing the Shrieking Shack. We both just sat there for a while, not talking. It felt calming, slightly.

"So.." Hermione muttered. Causing the atmosphere to go awkward, the earlier conversation we had about the 'plan' filling my mind.

It's been a week since the infirmary, making it two weeks left until.. the plan.

But before we could get into an awkward conversation, we heard something that made us both shiver in disgust.

"Oh, Won won!"

I see Ron and Lavender come around the corner, both holding hands and laughing, I glance to Hermione to see her face scrunched up in anger. I squeeze her hand to calm her down, which worked, slightly.

"Oh." Ron mutters, when he sees us both. "Uh.. Hi.." He glances worriedly to Lavender, who was glaring at Hermione. It seems the burns haven't healed properly.

I glare back, ready to jump out if Lavender tries to attack Hermione.

We all stayed like that for minutes, just glaring and no talking. It seemed Ron was too uncomfortable with it.

"Uh, let's go..." He whispers to Lavender, who directs her glare at him.

"Why aren't you protecting me! I was burnt by that stupid bushy haired troll, you should be threatening her!" Lavender shrieks, causing whoever was in the vicinity to wince in pain.

"Uhm.. well.. I can't, because she's my friend-"

"FRIEND!?" Lavender screams. "IF SHE'S STILL YOUR FRIEND, THEN WHATS THE POINT IN BEING WITH YOU!" Lavender runs off, Ron following.

I blink. "That.. was.."

"Weird." Hermione finished, looking at me with a confused and slightly amused expression. "I didn't even have to say anything to get Lavender to have a bitch fit..."

"Yeah." I laugh. "I think she doesn't like you."

"Obviously." Hermione smiles. "But It's her problem..."

* * *

><p>I yawn, looking with boredom at my Charms Homework. I don't even remember the lesson enough, I need Hermione...<p>

And I need her for my homework too...

"Hey!" Rachel greets me loudly, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I was doing Homework, until you came." I smirked, causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"That means your not busy anymore!" She smiles, winking. "Anyways, I need to talk to you."

"But you already are..-"

"I know!" Rachel huffs. "But you really need to tell her your feelings!"

Rachel's outburst shocked me to silence, I glare slightly at my friend.

"You know I can't-"

"Why not?"

"W-well because.. she might.."

"Reject you?"

I sigh, looking to my lap sadly. "Yeah.. if she rejected me.. I would probably lose the will to live..."

"Wow." Rachel mutters. "You really love her... but still, why are you doing your 'Lesbian Idea' with her... it's just going to hurt you more."

"I know, I know." I huff. "But if I could at least have one kiss with her..."

"Ginny, you gotta stop doing this to yourself!" Rachel argues. "I hate seeing you sad and depressed... you've never been this sad or depressed before, you have always been a Happy sort of person.."

I look Rachel in her brown eyes, I sigh. "I C-cant... I really.. love her..."

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I enter into the Gryffindor common room, the whole day of studying and doing homework taking it's toll. I see Ginny and some girl talking, I decide to sit next to them.

When I sat down, I noticed they both quieted down, like they didn't want me to hear anything.

"Hey." I smile. "Who's your friend, Ginny?"

"Uhm, that's Rachel.." Ginny mutters, her voice wavering slightly. Like she was about to cry. "I-i need to go.."

Watching with confusion as Ginny runs up to the Girls Dormitory, Her friend Rachel turned to me, a fierce expression plastered on her face.

"Ever hurt her or make her unhappy. " She growls. "I will personally kill you."

"Uhm.." I say, slightly confused. _What did I do to Ginny?_

"Ugh!" Rachel groans. "Never mind, just be careful with her, wont you?"

"Um..sure?" I reply, even more confused. "Of course, she's my friend..."

"For someone who gets good grades, you sure are dense..." Rachel sighs, walking away from me.

That was, _weird_.

**Ginny's P.O.V **

I sob, crying harder into my now wet pillow. Hermione would ever love me, I'm a girl, she's a girl. And she has feelings for my stupid dunce of a brother!

Sobbing harder, I try to block these bad thoughts and feelings. I shouldn't even be surprised, I was always just a 'friend' to Hermione...

"Ginny?" I hear Rachel say, coming into the dormitory. I hear my bed curtains get pulled and another weight sit on my bed. "Are you alright?"

I don't reply, only shaking my head.

"She shouldn't be worth it!" Rachel angrily mutters, causing me to jump up and yell.

"She is!" I glare. "It isn't her fault..."

Rachel nods, she wraps her arms around me, squeezing. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens..."

"I know." I sob. "Thank you..."

**A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to write something before the actual plan kicks in, and the fact I haven't updated in a while... **

**Also, the school term will be starting soon so I might not be able to write as much, I'll try, but I'll still update 'HTMRJ' at least monthly.**


	13. Why am I so Jealous?

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys!~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V<strong>

It was a week after the Rachel girl threatened me, which means that it was seven days until the 'plan.' I was still confused and thoughtful about Rachel's words.

"_Ever hurt her, I'll personally kill you."_

"Um, Hermione?" Harry pokes me, on my shoulder. "You've been spacing out for ages, all week actually.."

"Do you think I've hurt her?" I mutter, hardly taking in Harry's confused face. "I don't think I have..."

"Who?" Harry asks, looking more confused.

"Ginny..." I reply, resting my head on my arms. "Some girl, her friend Rachel. Actually.. threatened me about hurting her, she said if I hurt or made her sad... well you get it.. but she also said something about me being 'careful' around Ginny..."

"I dunno." Harry shrugs. "But I have noticed that Ginny is acting.. different.."

"Hm.. I guess so.. but I really haven't noticed... I guess I'm pretty much a bad friend then for not noticing..." I unhappily sigh.

"Well, she does tend to hide her emotions a lot, especially around you." Harry says, trying to comfort me. "If I know Ginny, which I do. She isn't one to want attention when she's sad, she probably hides to cry and just a few days ago, I heard her crying in a broom closet... I didn't do anything, knowing she hated being babied..."

"Really?" I gasp. "I can't believe I didn't notice it, I have to speak with her tonight..."

"Hopefully you can help cheer her up." Harry sighs. "I hate seeing any of my friends like that..."

* * *

><p>"Ginny?" I call out, walking into the Girls Dormitory. I couldn't find Ginny at Dinner nor in the Common Room. She wasn't in sight.<p>

Unfortunately for me, Lavender was in the Dormitory. I swear under my breath and try to escape without her noticing but me calling out obviously caught her attention.

"Oh look." She sneers. "It's Herman, the dirty, mountain troll!"

"Ugh!" I glare. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your insults, I'm trying to find Ginny. Have _you _seen her?"

"If I did." Lavender smirks. "I wouldn't tell you."

Glaring, I stick my middle finger at Lavender before walking out of the Dormitory. I shouldn't get so riled up at Lavender when I'm trying to find my obviously distressed friend...

I decide to check outside of the Gryffindor turf, checking every empty classroom or broom closet for a possibly crying Ginny. I even check the Astronomy Tower... but she wasn't anywhere.

Feeling defeated, I finally trudge up to the Gryffindor Tower, but before I could go any further, I heard some... sexual noises from a empty classroom.

Slightly conflicted from my Prefect duties and the instinct to leave the two 'love birds' alone. I pull the door open slightly, looking past the gap.

What I saw, was shocking.

I saw Ginny pressed up against her 'ex' Dean Thomas, both of them half naked and making out. I stared for a few seconds before closing the door with a quiet 'click'.

I step back, feeling a confusing and constricting pain in my chest.

I should be happy for Ginny, she has someone now...

But that Person did cheat on her...

Feeling very confused and teary, I run back to the Gryffindor Common room. I convince myself that I'm only upset because Dean Thomas is known for being a cheater...

**Ginny's P.O.V **

**M RATED SCENE, BE WARNED.**

"Agh!" Dean grunts, thrusting his lower parts against my hand. "Your the best..."

I roll my eyes, squeezing his member harder. "Remember, this is only sex, nothing else!"

How I got from being depressed to being so depressed that I needed sex from a ex, I didn't know. But knowing that Hermione would never love me, I decided to let all my sexual tension out on Dean.

Feeling that Dean was about to explode, I kneel to suck him to his orgasm. When Dean finally came, I quickly wipe my mouth and start to get dressed.

**M SCENE OVER**

"So, are we a 'Item' now?" Dean says, trying to be 'sexy'. I slap his arms away from my waist.

"I told you countless times!" I huff. "This is only sex, _nothing_ else."

"Fine babe." Dean smirks, raising his hands in defence.

"And don't call me babe." I growl, pointing to the door of the empty classroom. When he finally left, I sighed and leaned on a nearby chair. I still felt empty inside, mainly because it wasn't Hermione I was pleasuring...

Getting dressed slowly, I make my way to the Gryffindor Common room. When I enter, I see Hermione sitting by the fireplace, a weird expression on her face.

"Hey." I greet, hiding my sadness.

"Oh, Hi..." Hermione replies, quietly. I noticed she was about to cry.

"Are you alright?" I ask, kneeling beside my crush. "What's happened?"

"It's nothing." Hermione says, faking a smile. "I must be really hormonal lately, that's it..."

"Sure." I say, not believing any of her lies. "I'll always be here for you, you know that right?"

Hermione turns to look at me, a slightly sad expression on her face. I stare back, suddenly, we were in a staring contest. Feeling the mood go weird, I cough.

"Well... I'm going to bed." I say, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mione'"

"Bye.." She mutters, turning back to the fireplace.

Confused and slightly worried for my friend, I head upstairs to sleep.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

When I went to the Great Hall, I noticed something was wrong.

Everyone was talking about Ginny.

And that she was a _Whore_.

"Hey, Hermione. Did you hear that Ginny Weasley slept with Dean Thomas!" One of the Patil twins giggled pointing to Dean. "She's such a slu-"

"No she isn't!" I angrily shove her, I sit next Harry. I angrily grab a plate of bacon and toast.

"Who started it." I mutter. "The Rumour."

"I don't know.." Harry sighs. "I think it was Dean who 'boasted' about his 'great time' with Ginny and Lavender overheard and you can guess what happened next..."

"Everyone now knows it..." I mutter, my hand crunched up into a fist. "When I get to Lavender, she's _so_ dead."

I tune into the secretive murmurs, getting slightly annoyed with each whisper...

"_I always knew Ginny was a Whore..."_

"_Yeah, I heard she blew off Andrew Perkins..."_

"_Harry better watch out, cause' if she touches him, she's dead."_

"_I wonder if she wouldn't mind letting me y'know, put my wand in her chamber, if you get what I mean..."_

"_Dude, you might catch something.."_

"Ugh." I groan. "One more remark, I might actually kill someone."

"I know right.." Harry sighs. "I wonder how Ginny's coping..."

As Harry said that, the Great Hall doors opened and Ginny herself walked in with confidence, the whispers that followed her didn't seem to affect her and it was like she was her old self...

"Hey ladies." She greets, smiling. I was probably the only one who noticed that her usually sparkling brown eyes were not filled with happiness. But emptiness.

"Hey, Gin'." I smile, glaring at anyone who would glare at Ginny. "Do you want to go sit by the lake, instead of sitting with these stupid, judgemental morons?"

"Sure." Ginny smiles, following me out to the Lake.

When we both sat down, we didn't say anything. We just looked at the beautiful view, feeling a calming atmosphere set. I smile at Ginny, holding her hand.

"Just remember, me and Harry are here for you... just don't listen to them.."

"I know..." Ginny sighs, her fake smile turning into a sad expression. "I hate it, how everyone is against me... do you think I'm a whore?"

"No!" I shake my head. "How can you be? I've known you for ages Ginny, I'm definitely confident that your _not _a whore..."

"Thanks." Ginny smiles, causing a weird feeling to come back at my chest. Feeling slightly flushed, I noticed the time.

"We better get to class, it's nearly time for lessons to start."

"Okay, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Normally, being pretty much a know it all, I always concentrate in lessons. But, somehow, no matter how intriguing the current lesson was, I was distracted.<p>

When the lesson ended, Professor McGonagall held me back.

"Ms. Granger, you seem distracted lately. Is they anything wrong?" The usually Strict teacher asked, voice filled with slight worry.

"Uhm, I'm fine Professor." I mutter. "It's nothing really, just silly teenage drama."

"Hm.." Professor McGonagall sighs, pushing her thin framed glasses higher. "Please try to not let it affect your Studies, it would be unfortunate if our best student went down in grades..."

"I'll try." I nod, mentally kicking myself for disappointing a Teacher.

Leaving the Transfiguration classroom, I walk towards my next one, and then the next, the rest of the day passing in a blur, I hardly register as I walk into the Gryffindor Common room and start my homework.

When I was finished, I was left with my thoughts...

I kept thinking of red hair, and brown eyes...

_Didn't Ron have blue eyes?_

I shake my head, away from my confusing thoughts, how could I forget that Ron had blue eyes? I must be mental thinking of Brown...

I think of Ron's slightly chubby yet defined face, but I imagine they get more curvy, and slender...

I jump, _did I just think of a girl...?_

_Did I just think of Ginny!?_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little shocker, the next chapter is the plan put in action! (Which means that soon HTMRJ will be finishing... whether or not I make a sequel or not, I'll probably work on new stories after...) **

**I just wanted to thank all of you who favourite, reviews, followed, etc. It really makes me happy that people like my stories!**

**Xxx.**


	14. Operation Make Ron Jealous (Part One)

**A/N: Here's Pt. 1 of 'Operation: Make Ron Jealous' I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's P.O.V<strong>

Easter.

A normally happy, chocolatey holiday. The time to relax and eat, of course.. Chocolate. Years of Generations taking part in the Happy Holiday.

But that wasn't the thought I had on my mind when I woke up that Friday Morning. Nor the thought that lesson's were cancelled until Monday.

It was the thought, I have to kiss a girl, in front of Ron.

And the girl was Ginny Weasley.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked me, noticing my nervous behaviour. "You look like you could puke any second... your not ill, are you?"

"N-no.." I stutter, feeling unusually queasy. "I'm F-fine..."

Realization dawned on Harry, he smirked. "So, today's your 'plan' with Ginny... how are you feeling about it?"

"Well.. I'm obviously nervous..." I sigh, picking at my breakfast. "Hopefully, people like Lavender will be leaving for their families..."

"You don't have to do it, y'know." Harry states. "It's not like your being forced to.. you could easily find a easier and less... drastic way to make Ron jealous..."

"I know..." I shrug. "But I feel if I don't do the plan, I'll let Ginny down... seeing how it was her plan after all, she might feel like I think her plan is stupid... which it is, in a way..."

"Really?" Harry smirks. "So, there's no other reason your doing the plan...?"

"Um.." I raise my brow, confused. "To.. make Ron Jealous, why else would I do it?"

Harry sighs, looking like he could bang his head against the table. "That Rachel girl was right, you can be a little dense when it comes to your own feelings... nevermind, I'll let you figure it out on your own. I got to say Bye to Draco before he goes back to his Home for the Holidays..."

Gaping slightly, I watch as Harry walks off to meet with Draco.

Why does everyone keep saying I'm 'dense'...?

I dread that thought was slightly Ironic in a way...

After picking and only consuming a small amount of my breakfast, I head outside to the Lake, where I previously sat with Ginny a few days ago.

Closing my eyes for a second, I allowed myself to forget about everything, the plan, Lavender, Ginny, Ron... Everything.

I feel myself drift off a little, falling into a light sleep...

"_Hermione!" A voice from nowhere screamed._

_I look around, I was surrounded by dead bodies, bloodied and obviously tortured, unable to let out a scream, I start running. _

_I suddenly appear in a grey, dark clearing. Where a few cloaked people stood, I realized they were Deatheaters. When I look at what they were surrounding, I gasped._

_Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and even my Parents were all bloodied and whimpering in pain and some yelling in pain. Feeling a constricting pain twinge within my heart, I scream out._

"_NO!"_

_Running towards the Deatheaters and my possibly dead friends, I start to realize that every step I take, I get nowhere. Screaming in frustration, I stop. _

_The Deatheaters turn to me, pointing their wands at me._

"_**CRUCIO!**"_

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shouts, shaking me. I open my teary eyes to her worried face, shaking, I realize that I was leaning on the red head.

"G-ginny...?" I hoarsely groan, my throat dry and aching. "W-what.. happened...?"

"I found you asleep here and you were whimpering, luckily, I put a silencing charm on you so nobody would hear your screams, I'm sure you didn't want a crowd when you woke up..."

Nodding, I sit up. My head now aching more than ever, my vision was slightly blurry.

"What did you dream of that made you scream so much?" Ginny asked, anxiously.

"..." I wiped my nearly falling tears. "I-i was dreaming.. that.. everyone I love was being killed or tortured by deatheaters... I-i just w-want all my friends to be s-safe..."

"Me too..." Ginny sighs, hugging me. "I'm pretty scared of what could be a upcoming war, that's why I try to enjoy life as much as I can..."

We hug for a while, when we part we both smile to eachother a little.

"At least we got eachother..." Ginny smiles, offering me a hand to help me up. When I was standing, Ginny started to drag me indoors.

"What are you doing?" I ask, annoyed.

"We need to Plan..." Ginny replied, in a nonchalant way.

"For what?"

"The Plan, duh!"

_Damn, I was just forgetting about that..._

"Time for Operation: Make Ron Jealous!" Ginny gleefully shouts, causing me to shush her.

"I'm slightly worried, especially of how excited you seem..."

"Hehe..."

* * *

><p>"I got the basics worked out, firstly, we use Harry's map to track Ron's movements throughout the day-"<p>

"You got Harry's map?" I ask, smirking. "Did you ask?"

"Uhm, lets say I 'borrowed' it, he doesn't need it now anyway, I'm sure he will understand... don't give me that look... _Anyway, _as we track him, we can make sure there's no one with him or near the vicinity... that saves you any embarrassment."

"I suppose.." I shrug. "You really did think about this, I mean.. it's only a kiss in front of Ron."

"Ah." Ginny smirks. "It's not _just_ a kiss in front of Ron, it could be the very thing that changes your very future.. and plus, it's not just a simple 'kiss' it actually needs to look real and... _passionate_." Ginny waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"What?" I splutter. "I doubt the way... the kiss is will affect anything, Ron is pretty simple, so one peck will pretty much sum everything up..."

"Acting like it's real will probably add more shock and.. jealously to his mind."

"Where is that logic from?" I scoff.

"My mind." Ginny sticks her tongue out. "And don't disrespect it!"

"Fine, fine." I gesture my hands in a defensive way, not entirely taking Ginny seriously. "Just get on with it."

"Hey, don't rush!" Ginny snaps. "This takes careful and considerate planning... so when Ron is about to turn a corner where we are, I thought we could like, have a simple kiss but then it turns more heated and we snog a bit before we 'realize' Ron is there, unless he suddenly pulls us apart or something..."

"Wait... instead of having a simple kiss.. you expect me to make out!?" I ask, a flush forming on my face. "I've never even..."

"Kissed?" Ginny finishes, looking surprised. "What about that Viktor Krum guy...?"

"I don't just hand around kisses to anyone, y'know..."

"I suppose..." Ginny sighs. "Are you alright, that you will be giving me your.. first?"

"I don't mind.." I shrug. "I never expected to have firsts of anything until I was much older, I try to convince myself that I would eventually have some attractive quality's.."

"Hey!" Ginny suddenly jumps, grabbing my arm. "Do. Not. Think that of yourself! Any guy would be extremely lucky to have you, I'm surprised they not all trying to get you!"

"Uhm.." I raise my eyebrow. "Why are you so defensive of the way I think of myself?"

"Because!" Ginny huffs. "You should really look at yourself, properly, you are pretty much the prettiest girl around here!"

"Uh.. thanks.. I guess."

Ginny looks to me for a second, a weird and slightly fierce look in her eyes, I start to feel a strange warmth envelope my body. Blushing I cough, causing Ginny to turn her head sideways, abashedly.

"Anyway, we have three days to make this perfect or to make sure it goes well, if a problem arises, we both leg it. Before he can see us... meet me at the courtyard in a hour..." Ginny explains, getting up to leave.

"Uhm.." I mutter. "Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Will _he_ be okay with it...?"

"Who?" Ginny asks, confused. "Ron?"

"No.." I sigh. "Dean."

Ginny looks to me with a shocked expression. "I thought you didn't believe in that rumour...-"

"How can I?" I reply. "When I saw you two making out in a empty classroom..."

"Oh..." Ginny muttered, looking like a cornered deer. "Uhm.. well, that was nothing... it was just a stupid mistake I did when I was feeling down... anyway, I'll meet you later."

I watch with a slight morose expression as Ginny runs out the Dormitory, I still felt depressed and upset... but I couldn't explain why...

Letting out a sound of frustration, I flop back onto my bed.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Lavender did go home for the holidays, unfortunately, I came across her and Ron... having a very passionate 'goodbye' in the Courtyard.<p>

Feeling like I could puke, I turn around to find Ginny, she did say the courtyard...

I hear a cough from behind me, turning, I see a slightly embarrassed looking Ron. We both stand there for moment, not speaking.

"Uhm..." Ron mutters, going slightly red. "I'm sorry about Lavender... she can be..."

"I know." I sigh, leaning against the stone wall. "You don't have to explain yourself, Ron."

A awkward silence surrounded us for a moment, it seemed that no matter what we said, it would always be a bit awkward since the Lavender situation...

"When did it get so Awkward..." Ron says, breaking the silence. "Even with Harry..."

"Yeah..." I mutter, looking to my feet. "I guess it because we are all growing up... Or something like that."

Pushing some hair out of my eyes, I cough. Awkwardly.

"Uhm.. well.." Ron stutters. "I got to go... see you."

I watch sadly as Ron stumbles away, how we let it get so awkward.. I don't even know...

Turning around, I walk away from the courtyard. But only to trip over a bundle of clothes. Looking up from where I fell, I see Ginny's embarrassed face looking down to me.

"Sorry about that," Ginny apologised, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "I saw you and Ron talking and decided to stay away..."

"How would that make any difference?" I ask, accepting Ginny's hand to get up. I brush some dirt off my jeans.

"Because it gave you two a chance to have a moment." Ginny scoffs, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh."

"It was more of a awkward moment." I sigh. "It's like I can't talk to him for long before there's a long silence... a lot has changed..."

"Well," Ginny smirks, tutting. "That's why you need to add a spark! Once your together, you don't have to be awkward any longer!"

"I suppose..." I sigh in defeat, knowing to never question Ginny's questionable logic. "What do we do now? I just ran into Ron.."

"Fortunately," Ginny smiles. "He will be thinking of you at the moment since your awkward conversation. So all we have to do now is plan the location of the kiss and make sure Ron goes there."

"Does it have to be so complicated?" I sigh, not wanting to do the plan in the first place.

"Well," Ginny sighs, rubbing her head in frustration. "Of course! If we don't do it properly. It could go terribly wrong!"

I roll my eyes, choosing to ignore Ginny's sense of logic.. yet again.

"Okay, fine," I pull Harry's 'borrowed' map out. I quickly open it and mutter the spell.

"_I solemnly swear, that I'm up to no good._" I watch as the lines appear of Hogwarts, various students and teachers dotted around.

"Look!" Ginny exclaims, pointing to a moving name. "Ron is going to the Gryffindor Common room, he was saying something about hanging out with Seamus... we probably need to wait nearby until he leaves again..."

"That could be ages!" I point out. "He could be there for hours!"

"Oh..." Ginny quietly mutters, going silent. "Well, lets go to the Common room as well, and follow Ron when he sets off again."

Shaking my head, I follow Ginny to the common room, not even bothering to question her bizarre ideas. It seemed that Ginny was only taking me around in circles.

**Normal P.O.V**

As the two girls walked away from the courtyard, a person stepped out from behind a statue. Who walked by and managed to eavesdrop.

"Just you wait Weasley and Granger.. People will be finding out about your Lesbian ways."

**A/N: HA, cliffhanger! Sorry about that, I just had to add more drama! Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages... had writers block. ^_^' heh heh...**


	15. Operation Make Ron Jealous (Part Two)

**AN: Wow, I'm so glad for your patience, I know my updates have been ages from eachother but now we're nearing the climax of the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's P.O.V<strong>

After the incident in the courtyard, me and Hermione made our way to our dormitory. We were sitting there for a while until Hermione suddenly huffed and stood up.

"What is the point of waiting for him?" Hermione groaned, annoyed. "He could be there all night for all we know... lets just call it off."

"W-what?" I nearly gasp. "We can't!"

"Why not?"

"Uhm...um.." I stutter, trying my best to think of something.

"Well?" Hermione impatiently huffed, getting more annoyed with the second. I shake my head.

"I.. don't know," I finally said, slouching against my bed, giving up. "But don't you want to make Ron jealous?"

Hermione didn't answer, confused, I asked.

"Don't you?"

"I..guess so..." Hermione sighed, resting her confused brown eyes on mine. "I don't really know anymore.."

I didn't say anything, I just looking Hermione in her eyes for a minute, before realising I was staring, embarrassed, I look down to my feet.

I was finding it harder to conceal my feelings.

After a minute or so of me and Hermione sitting quietly on our beds, Hermione stood up and held her hand out to me.

"It's nearly dinner... we should head off to the Great Hall..." She said to me, clasping her hand in mine.

Trying to hide my blush, I nod.

"Sure."

When we reached the Great Hall for dinner, both me and Hermione sat next to eachother, not saying a word as we served ourself food and pumpkin juice. As we were eating, Harry came to sit next to us.

"Something isn't right..." He said, sipping his goblet. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," I lie, tapping my fingers against the hardwood oak of the table. I glance to Hermione before looking back down.

Realising the mood, Harry quickly quieted, choosing to continue with his meal. Which left us three eating in silence.

Going to my thoughts, I think about the past few weeks since my sudden feelings towards Hermione.

I still didn't understand why I was going through this stupid plan, I knew I was going to get hurt, and rejected.

I just had the urge to tell Hermione my feelings, no matter the outcome. I could imagine Rachel telling me to confess, and not do the plan, even Hermione was thinking of backing out.

I decided I would tell Hermione today. For the better or worse.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

After having a somewhat quiet dinner, I headed out to the Library to do my Homework, Ginny decided to tag along.

When we finally reach the Library, I notice that Ginny is nervously looking to me every second.

"By the way, you didn't have to come with me to the Library," I mutter, browsing through various books. "I know you don't like reading or anything..."

"I know," Ginny shrugs, sitting in one of the chairs nearby. "I just wanted to hang out with you..."

"Okay..." I nod, opening a Charms book. "That's fine by me..."

After reading a few pages, I feel Ginny's hand clasp my wrist, looking up, my eyes lock with Ginny's. I blushed under the intensity of her gaze.

"Hermione..." Ginny says, turning towards me fully. "I need to tell you something..."

"What do you need to tell me?" I felt myself whisper, cheeks reddening each second.

Ginny took a breath, looking down to her hands that held onto mine. She finally looked back to me before saying the most shocking thing.

"I know your confused about your feelings of my stupid brother but... I've always been there for you, I always will be, when your sad, I'll wipe your tears, when your happy, I'll be there to laugh with you..."

"What are you trying to say?" I mutter, taken aback from Ginny's sincerity.

Ginny wiped her eyes before saying three words.

"I love you."

"...What?"

My whole world suddenly stopped, I was so shocked I didn't know what I felt. I was suddenly aware of how close me and Ginny were, how our hands fit perfectly and how much I wanted to show I felt the same.

I loved Ginny.

Sobs erupting from Ginny startled me from my thoughts, Ginny was full-blown crying, a waterfall of tears falling from her eyes to her chin. I felt a pang of pain, from seeing her upset.

"Ginny..."

Without even thinking, I leaned forward nervously and pressed my lips against Ginny's trembling ones. Ginny gasped, before pressing her lips even tighter against mine.

Soon, we were both on the floor of the library snogging and clinging to each other. I never felt so right and so happy in my life.

When we finally pulled away from eachother, I was gasping for air. I shyly looked to Ginny.

"Uhm," I muttered, holding Ginny's hand in mine. "What does this make us?"

Ginny was silent before shrugging.

"Girlfriends I guess... or lovers.. whatever you want to call it."

"That's okay with me." I smile, leaning my head on Ginny's shoulder before giving her a peck on the lips.

**Harry's P.O.V**

The next morning I was sitting on a stone bench outside the castle, before Draco came up to me with a glum expression. He was holding a suspicious piece of paper crumpled in his hands.

"Harry, I need to show you something." Draco mutters.

"What is it?" I ask, fearing the worst. "Is it another Prophet article?"

"No, worse." Draco sighs, sitting next to me. "I don't know who did it but someone is giving this pictures out to people... it's about your friends Ginny and Hermione."

Taking the piece of paper out, Draco unfolded the crumples and showed me a shocking picture of Ginny and Hermione having a 'intimate' kiss. I inwardly gasped.

"Who do you think did this?" Draco asks, sitting beside me.

"I don't know," I sigh. "But whoever did was spying on them... I don't think Ginny or Hermione will be happy. At. All."

**A/N: Finally some Hr/G Action! And a very shocking end, I'm still not over writing this story, I finally got a big plan for the next few chapters before it ends... See till' next time!**


	16. Love will Prevail

**A/N: **Don't kill me! I know I'm so late with this chapter! I've been Procrastinating a lot about it, especially since my computer wiped all of my documents.. including a half-finished chapter and my previous ones! Since then I didn't feel like writing, but anyway! I'm back and this is the final chapter!

I just want to say, thank you all! When I first started this half-assed story, I gave up after two chapters, I came back to find that people followed it and I suddenly had a muse of ideas! I only have you guys to thank for making me get off my arse! :D

**~~~~Ginny's P.O.V~~~~**

I couldn't believe it, I kept repeating in my head as I looked down to Hermione's sleeping form. We were currently cuddling on her bed.

Hermione Granger's bed.

I still couldn't believe it.

After the episode in the library, me and Hermione became a 'thing.' No one knew about this development, I wouldn't care if people knew, but Hermione was just getting to grips with her feelings. And me? Well, I'm just ecstatic that Hermione is my girlfriend. We spent the morning and even noon cuddling in her bed with the curtains draped around it, sometimes kissing and snogging heavily.

My cheeks blush at the thought.

Hermione shifts under my arms, mumbling something I couldn't understand. After a minute, her tired brown eyes opened to look at me. My mouth automatically lifting, I seriously couldn't stop smiling.

"What time is it?" She asks sleepily, sitting up and stretching her arms.

"Uh... ten past four... I think," I answer, cheeks still flushed. Even as my girlfriend, Hermione made me blush. "Almost time to go down to the Great Hall."

"Thanks..." Hermione nods, but a sudden worried expression appears on her face as she jumps off the bed to her trunk.

"Uhm... what's the matter?" I ask, slightly concerned, Hermione just waves it off.

"I forgot to do my charms essay! I'm so behind my work schedule!" Hermione explained, her voice shaky.

"Wait... what?" I say, trying to hold in my laughter. "Your getting worked up over not doing homework?"

Well, I'm glad Hermione is still Hermione though.

* * *

><p>When me and Hermione finally set off to the Great Hall, I notice unusual stares and whispers from students as we pass them, I don't think too much of it until a Slytherin making smooching noises towards us. I feel more light-headed as we walk further down the stairs.<p>

They couldn't know... could they?

I didn't tell anybody, nor did Hermione. Harry guessed but he would never gossip...

Glancing at Hermione, I notice she is shakier than usual and paler.

"They couldn't know," Hermione whispers, her eyes darting to the sniggering students. "They just can't know."

Suddenly I feel defensive. "Is there anything wrong with them knowing...are you embarrassed of being with me?"

"No, of course not!"

Before we could fight any more, we enter the Great Hall, the usual noise dies down straight away. Everyone staring at us, like we were about to explode or something.

"Lets just sit down." I whisper, walking towards our usual spot on the Gryffindor table. When we are finally seated, the noise begins again.

I grab a plate of something and begin to eat the food, glancing once or twice at Hermione, who was nervously picking her food. After an awkward silence, a nervous looking Gryffindor approaches us.

"So, is it true?" The boy says, looking back at a group further down the table who obviously sent the messenger. "That you two.. are... y'know.."

I raise a brow, preparing to raise hell.

"Even if they were, whats it to you?" Harry appears, looking quite menacing, causing the prying idiot to squeak and run back to his friend. Turning to us, his face falls into a sympathetic expression.

"I guess you've worked out that everyone knows," Harry sighs, plopping down next to us.

"Well, duh." I mutter, glancing in concern to Hermione, who was messing with her food, head down.

The three of us eat quietly, trying to ignore the blatant stares and whispers throughout dinner. I notice that Hermione is unresponsive when I talk to her, paling when somebody points. When we finally finish and head outside the hall, I let out a breath I didn't know I held in.

Muttering a 'bye' to Harry, I lead Hermione to an empty classroom, turning to her angrily.

"What is up with you?" I ask, emotion slipping into my voice. Hermione sighs in reply and sits on a table before replying.

"I just... feel so confused..." She nearly sobs, hearing the sadness in her voice, the anger in me disappears. I quickly sit next to her, holding her as she breaks down in tears.

"What's making you confused?" I ask after a brief silence.

"Everything." Was her answer.

We sit in silence, Hermione sending me guilty looks while I look to my feet. I feel Hermione's soft hand slip into mine.

"I'm sorry..." She begins, squeezing my hand in comfort. "I know I shouldn't be embarrassed... it's not like being homosexual in the Wizarding World is bad... it just..."

Hermione sighs heavily, I begin to realize what she's saying.

"Are... are you scared of what your family might think?" I ask, getting a nod in response. Hermione directing her big, brown eyes to me.

Suddenly, I am filled with a sense of determination.

"Hermione," I say, turning to her. "No matter what your parents think... whether they are supportive or not, I will always be here, so will Harry, my Family and Hogwarts... you wont and should never feel like your nothing because of what your parents might think. I love you so much-_oomph_!"

Before I could continue on how beautiful Hermione is, the brown-eyed beauty threw herself to me, smashing her soft pink lips against mine. We begin to snog heavily and soon enough we are running out of breath. I pull back to smile at my teary girlfriend.

"Well," I snigger. "If it is that easy to turn you on, I better protect you more from now on."

"Shut it," Hermione snorts, punching my shoulder playfully. "You know you love it."

From then on. I knew, whatever would happen to us, we would still be together.

No matter what.

**~~Hermione's P.O.V~~**

The staring continued, but I found it didn't affect me as much before Ginny talked sense into me. The evening dragged on and I found myself getting ready for bed. I notice with annoyance that some of the girls are choosing to dress in another room.

Turning around, I come face to face with somebody who shouldn't be here.

"Hey Granger," Lavender-fucking-Brown giggles maliciously, eyes glaring at me with a knowing look.

"What are doing here?" I snarl, already guessing why Lavender was here. "You went home for the holidays!"

"Did I?" Lavender asks, putting on an innocent expression. "I guess I changed my mind."

I glare at Lavender so hard if looks could kill Lavender would be dead by now. Grinding my teeth, I turn away to stop myself from punching that no-good face.

"Did you hear," Lavender says, with a knowing smile. "Everybody knows about your ginger fanny fetish."

That was it.

I scream out in anger and charge at Lavender, ready to release hell. I grab the bitches hair pulling as hard as I could while getting my wand out to hex her to oblivion. A few of our dorm mates came back into the room only to run out to avoid the upcoming battle.

Somehow, Lavender manages out of my hold and punches me, while it wasn't a necessarily hard punch, it was enough to dizzy me, in my moment of weakness, Lavender fires a stinging hex towards me. I wince, the stinging hex getting me in my stomach.

Before any of us could do more damage, Ginny bursts into the room, not even glancing at Lavender as she ran to me, embracing me.

"It's alright!" Ginny soothingly says. "I know she pisses you off, but she doesn't matter... nor does her opinion."

I instantly feel calmness wash over me as Ginny hugged me. I half-heartedly glare as Lavender as Ginny let's go.

"Ew," Lavender sneers, a look of pure disgust. "You two are sick."

Ginny rolls her eyes at Lavender. "I don't give two shits Lavender, you can think all you want but your opinion isn't going to stop me from snogging my girlfriend."

Instead of a biting insult back, Lavender just glares at us two before leaving the Dormitory. I feel a blush creep on my cheeks and Ginny turns back to me with a loving expression on her face.

"You okay?" Ginny asks me, I nod silently.

Sitting down on my bed, I sigh. The day had been hectic but I feel calm, happy even. I didn't have to hide any feelings, crushes or anything. I could be public about my new relationship, that thought alone made me feel happier.

After a brief moment, Ginny sinks into my bed, lying next to me. I reach out my hand and grasp hers, wanting to have contact with her. Our fingers entwine, fitting perfectly together.

"You don't have to worry," I say, after a while. "I'm not embarrassed... we can be as public as you like."

"I will be as public as _you_ like," Ginny smiles, squeezing my hand. "It doesn't matter as long as we're together."

I smile back, leaning forward to kiss Ginny on her pink lips. When we finally part from each other's lips, I yawn.

"Time to sleep, I think." Ginny teases, sitting up.

"Yeah..." I mutter, suddenly not wanting Ginny to leave.

Sensing the disappointment in my voice, Ginny kisses me again before standing up.

"Don't worry," She says. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I wave as she leaves the Dormitory to her own. I sigh happily as I bring the red, warm duvet over my body. I turn to my side, already feeling sleep creep up and take me.

I fall asleep smiling.

* * *

><p>I wake up groggily, checking the time to see it's 7:15am. I stand up and quickly change into casual clothes. I half-glare at Lavender's sleeping form before leaving the dormitory.<p>

As I walk down the steps to the Common Room, I see Ginny sitting in a plush chair reading a Quidditch magazine. I smile to myself, the sight bringing me happiness.

"Good morning," I greet her, sitting on her chair's arm rest. "Want to go the Great Hall?"

Ginny smiles at my greeting before jumping up happily.

"Of course!" She says. "I've been waiting for you so we could get some breakfast together, I'm starving!"

I lead the way and soon enough we are walking towards the Great Hall, looking down to Ginny's hands, I feel brave enough to grasp her left one in my right. I smile at her shocked expression.

We enter the hall and reach the Gryffindor table, ignoring some of the stares, we find Harry and sit next to him.

"Good morning," Harry greets us, smiling as he noticed our entwined hands. "Hope it wasn't too much of rough day yesterday?"

"I guess so," I shrug. "It doesn't bother me any more though."

"Good," Harry smiles, before tucking into his breakfast.

The morning goes by slowly and the Hall fills with Students who decided to sleep in. I notice with annoyance that Ron comes in with Lavender hanging off his arm.

It wasn't the fact that Ron was with someone that still annoyed me, it was the fact it was somebody my friend shouldn't be going out with.

Luckily, Lavender and Ron didn't sit next to us. Although Ron looked like he wanted to.

After a minute or so, Ginny was going to whisper something in my ear and Lavender shrieked.

"Ew! Don't you two even dare do that disgusting thing!"

A silence spread over the Gryffindor table, surprisingly, Patil Parvati glares at Lavender.

"Their allowed to do anything they want, Lavender. " Parvati sneers at Lavender. Which was surprising, as Parvati is Lavender's best friend. "Your such a homophobe."

Lavender seemed shocked, but she quickly turned her face back into the sneering expression she seemed to hold all the time.

"Never thought you was a lesbian, Parvati." Lavender angrily insults her.

Parvati only rolls her eyes in response. As if the insult didn't even affect her, it probably didn't.

"Hey, just because we have an open mind doesn't mean we're gay. " Dean Thomas speaks up, surprising me further.

"Yeah," Neville says and even Seamus nods.

Suddenly the table of Gryffindor's turn on Lavender. All saying different things, all defending me and Ginny.

I feel slightly teary at the fact this many people are defending us. Lavender looks so shocked it's comical.

Lavender by now is slightly teary, she suddenly turns on Ron.

"Defend me!" She nearly screams. "I'm your girlfriend!"

Ron looked very shocked and cornered, I was actually worried about his reaction to our relationship.

"Are you?" He asks quietly. "Last time I checked, I don't go out with people who hurt my friends and family."

The table went silent, Lavender gaping and spluttering.

"B-but..." She begins, only to stop by Ron sending her a glare.

Bursting into tears, Lavender runs from the Hall, off to god's no where.

I felt quite overwhelmed by my fellow Gryffindor's. The fact they accept me and Ginny's new relationship, I look to my girlfriend and find her smiling. Her gaze turns to mine and we both grin happily.

After the drama of Lavender Brown, Ron moves to sit next to us, looking apologetic.

"Sorry about that," He sighs. "I glad I finally broke up with her, she was always so..."

"Bitchy?" Ginny says, smirking.

"...Yeah," Ron manages to smile. "And... at first when I found out about you guys... I was really shocked and stuff, I feel kinda bad about that."

"Don't worry about it," I reassure my bestfriend. "The fact you found out your sister was gay and dating your female bestfriend... that can be shocking."

"Well," Harry smirks. "You can't complain about you sister going out with somebody, not like the last few times."

The four of us laugh, before continuing with our breakfasts. As we finish, we get up to go outside to relax. I grasp Ginny's hand, not caring if anybody saw.

I was proud of our relationship, I wanted the world to see.

The Golden Trio was reunited and life felt great.

No matter what life threw at me, Deatheaters, Exams, Drama... I knew I could get through it all if I had Ginny Weasley by my side. I would be ready to take on the world.

**~~FIN~~**

**A/N: **FINALLY! I managed to finish this story, I've never done endings before so I hope it was good to read! Review your opinions if you have any and I bid you farewell. I feel a weight has lifted from my shoulders now I've finally finished this story that has been up for a year.

But don't worry, I will be uploading an Epilogue to this and I have an idea for another story... which is BoyxBoy in the Marauders Era (I won't reveal any more!)

_P.S: The Epilogue will have a heavy M Rated scene... so be warned!_


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: **Hey there readers, here's the promised Epilogue! I warn that there is lesbian M rated shizznay, so if you flame about it, sod off! I may seem jumpy about uploading this but there was that whole hiccup of taking down M rated fics... xD (Just to be safe, they are now of age) Btw, it's graphic so if you can't handle dildo's and strap-on's and stuff... don't read.

**~~Ginny's P.O.V~~**

"26 Aymer Cottage, Devon!"

Throwing floo powder into the fireplace, I walk into the flames, finding myself in my comfy, cosy house. I feel a smile creep on my face as flashes of memories go through my mind at the sight of my home.

The Qudditch match had been tough, the visitor team from America had been a fierce opponent against my team, the Holyhead Harpies, I managed to score quite a few goals with the quaffle. I was currently dirty and sodden with all sorts, sweat and grime covering my face from where an opponent knocked me to the muddy ground. I sigh at the sight of my shortish ginger hair messy and dirty.

"Your finally here," A worried voice broke through my musings. I look happily to my wife, Hermione. Who held a worried and scared expression.

"You don't have to worry so much," I reassure Hermione, kissing her gently. "I can survive a simple Qudditch match."

"I know..." Hermione finally smiles, her perfect teeth in view. "I had a hectic day at the office."

"Well," I say. "It isn't going to be easy forcing the new regulation for the house elves on all those pure-blooded arses."

My perfect, beautiful Hermione was doing well, managing to get high up in the Ministry as a Magical Creature ambassador, giving rights to all creature alike, Centaur, House Elves, Werewolves and all sorts. She managed to convince people to treat their house elves right, and those who didn't have to free them so they could work for someone who would treat them right. Werewolves were now treated like people, those infected with the disease could now get jobs easier, with added bonuses with breaks during the Full Moon cycle.

I was quite proud of her.

"Yeah, well lets not dwell on it," Hermione says, taking my jacket off. "Go get washed, I have a surprise in the Dining room."

"Okay," I smile, kissing Hermione on her cheek as I pass her to our bedroom. I quickly make a beeline to the shower and turn it on.

Getting under the warm spray, I sigh in utter relaxation, letting the water wash all of the dirt off my body. I reach for my raspberry scented shampoo and wash my hair. I quickly finish off with some soap, stepping out of the shower. I notice some clothes left by the bed.

Putting them on, I look down to my form that was covered with my elegant, tight red cocktail dress, I match the dress with my favourite pair of red heels, I quickly rummage in one of the drawers to get a package and I brush my hair once before walking to the Dining room.

The room is dimly lit with various candles and my eyes are immediately drawn to the table that held a assortments of candles and decorative flowers. Fine china plates and cutlery were place on the table, two glasses of wine next to them.

I smile at Hermione when she walks in with dish of freshly cooked food. I notice her lush, fitted Emerald dress which reached to her knees. Before I could stare any longer I help her sort the food on the plates and we both finally sit down.

"What's the occasion?" I smile.

"Uhm... our Five-Year Anniversary," Hermione rolls her eyes. "You have heard of them, haven't you?"

"Of course, I was joking."

"I know,"

Smiling at each other, we grab our cutlery and begin to eat, I notice it is my favourite, Roast chicken layered with bacon, fine green peas and carrots were the side. I almost feel my stomach gurgle in approval.

After we eat the main course, Hermione brings in desert, a simple scoop of vanilla ice cream drizzled with thick chocolate sauce. After we had eaten everything, we move over to the couch in the living room, I fiddle with the package in my hands.

"Here," I finally say, handing the package over. "I got you something."

I notice with glee that Hermione's face lights up, even more so when she opens the package. Inside was what she had been looking for nearly a year, a golden encrusted pendant/necklace with special properties, it detects and shields the wearer from dark magic, protecting them. Hermione had been tired of the dark hexes that had been thrown to her from angry pure bloods.

Instead of voicing a thank you, Hermione leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. I reciprocate eagerly, turning the sweet kiss into a passionate one. I teasingly lick her lips, coaxing them open. Soon enough, we were battling tongues and groping each other.

We break apart for breath, Hermione looking at me with a glazed expression. I pull her up from the coach and hurry to the bedroom.

It was like a frenzy, we ripped each others dresses off while we fell on our bed. I started to kiss down Hermione's neck as she undid my bra.

"Ah, Ginny!" Hermione moaned loudly, as I sucked on a particular spot on her neck. I smile and continue while undoing her underwear.

We were both naked and panting, kissing each other. I feel a brave hand reach down and tease my pelvis. I moan in anticipation. Hermione just looks at me with her expression of love and lust.

I buck and moan when Hermione finally enters her fingers in me, twisting and pushing them inside me, a daring finger rubbing my clitoris eagerly.

I reach down and do the same, soon enough, we're both moaning and fingering each other, I find Hermione's lips again and kiss her vigorously, she moans and sucks on my tongue, causing me in clench in response.

Hermione manages to turn me on my back and kisses me one more time before lowering herself to my pelvis, I whimper.

Hermione dips her tongue in my vagina, licking and tonguing me with ease, one of her finger rubbing and pinching my clitoris. All these motions making me moan and nearly scream with pleasure.

"Ah!" I moan, a familiar feeling building up in my crotch. "I-i'm so close!"

The vibrations of Hermione's moan make me buck and a rush of my vaginal juices explode, I feel Hermione licking it up. Gasping, I pull Hermione up eye level with me, leaning forward and kissing her heavily, the taste of myself passing to me, which somehow makes me hornier.

I roll us over and pin Hermione to the bed, her lust filled expression pushing me over the edge.

"Lets bring in our little friend," I whisper in Hermione's ear, hearing her yearning moan making me smirk. I reach to the side, opening a drawer and pulling out a medium sized, purple coloured double-sided dildo. Along with a strap.

"H-hurry," Hermione moans, arching to me. I capture her lips again while teasing her entrance with the dildo, I quickly put the thing in the strap, pushing it in myself and tieing the clasps around my hips.

I position my hips to align with Hermione's crotch, teasing her entrance with the head of the dildo. Causing her to moan and whimper impatiently. I push in slowly, gasping in pleasure when the dildo moves inside me.

"Mmm!" Hermione moans, leaning onto my shoulder. "G-ginny..."

I grab Hermione's hips, licking and sucking on her neck before thrusting into her fully, Hermione's loud moan making me gasp and shudder in pleasure.

I begin a rhythm, thrusting inside my love while rubbing her clitoris, the Dildo pleasuring us both at the same time, the bedroom was filled with moans and gasps.

"I'm so close," Hermione breathes.

"Me t-too..." I gasp out, thrusting harder and faster.

I feel the feeling in my crotch again and as I look down to Hermione I know she feels it too. We both nearly scream in our climax, juices spilling between our crotches, I somehow manage to collapse next to her and not on her. I take off the strap and put it and the dildo on the side, ready to be washed tomorrow.

"I love you," Hermione sighs happily, cuddling my side.

"I love you too, Hermione." I nuzzle Hermione's neck, feeling sleepy. I close my eyes, focusing on the warmth of the body next to me.

"We should shower..." Hermione yawns, I chuckle.

"Like that's going to happen, goodnight..." I cuddle Hermione closer, reaching down to pull the covers over our bodies. I kiss Hermione before escaping to sleep.

Life was wonderful.

**A/N:** It's done, finished... I hope you liked the kinky lesbian sex guys, which was the first Lesbian sex scene I have ever written (in detail) Writing it made me think about making a story containing kinky, graphic sex between different pairings in HP (Or something else/like crossover) Tell me what you think of me making that (I will take ANY suggestions... I seriously will.) It will contain Hereto, Lesbian and Gay couples... so yeah, that's what I will be doing next, probably...


End file.
